


明日之后

by AnnLin



Series: 普林斯家族 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 一日故事, 魔法界药店设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 一名隐姓埋名的纯血斯莱特林，一名追求正义的麻瓜出身傲罗，一名亦正亦邪的双面食死徒。在这一天，每个人都知道了一些他们不应知道的秘密。





	1. 简 梅尔

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章 简 梅尔  
【1】04:12  
【就在这时，好像有一把匕首插进了我的胸膛，让之前的那些快乐、温暖与希望都随着血液缓缓流出。】  
【2】07:00  
【我们都隐瞒了自己的过去，都是这条巷子里唯一知道对方底细的人。】  
【3】11:00  
【我拥有的东西很少，因此格外讨厌告别。可人生就是一个不断告别的过程。】  
【4】14:00  
【我从没有爱过一个人，可我想我知道那感觉。只要还攥着他的手，我就拥有全世界。】  
【5】21:28  
【一股强烈的熟悉感扑面而来，可我半点印象也没有了。】

【1】04:12

河流的尽头是金色的夕阳。我坐在河边，微眯着眼睛，将头轻轻靠在了旁边人的肩上。

“再给我讲讲那个故事吧，”我说，“小王子后来怎么样了？羊会把那些花吃掉吗？”

“不，不会的，”那人说道，“我们不是讲过了吗？我们会给羊画上一个罩子，再给花画一副盔甲……”

“你的花很奇怪。我从来没见过戴着盔甲的花。它一定是很好的魔药材料，所以小王子才那么喜欢它。”

讲故事的人哈哈大笑，我把头从他不断抖动的肩膀上抬起来，心中略有不满。我迎着夕阳看向他的脸庞，和之前的很多次一样，都没有看清楚他的长相，只看到了他脖子上反着光的金色坠子。就在这时，好像有一把匕首插进了我的胸膛，让之前的那些快乐、温暖与希望都随着血液缓缓流出。孤独、冰冷、无助……我想大声呼喊，嗓子却像是被灌了魔药一样怎么也发不出声音……就像很多年前艾瑞丝给我灌了一瓶魔药把我关进橱柜里一样……

我从梦中惊醒了。四周一片黑暗。爱德华两年前送我的那个夜光闹钟还摆在床头，我瞥了一眼，四点十二，离我计划的起床时间还有两小时十八分钟。

这么多年来，这个场景反复光临我的梦境，正如隔壁银器店的安娜总爱来我这买止咳药水一样。虽然这个梦的结尾算不上好，但总比梦见我被一群食死徒从对角巷的一头追到另一头强得多。当然了，我不认为我能在他们手上坚持那么久。

今天是一九七八年的三月十八日，我的名字叫简，是一名药剂师。来药店买药的顾客都习惯称呼我“梅尔小姐”，跟在这个称呼后的往往是一系列让人头疼的问题，比如——

“梅尔小姐，白鲜香精怎么又涨价了？”“梅尔小姐，我家孩子一不小心被地精给咬了。”“梅尔小姐，我没有处方，但请卖给我一瓶缓和剂吧。”

时间久了，我对“梅尔小姐”这个称呼都要形成条件反射了。别想了，这么称呼我的人肯定都找我没什么好事。我最喜欢的顾客反而是那种话少的，比如有个定期从我这拿止痛药水的瘸腿老头，从来都是“你好”、交处方、拿药、交钱、“再见”，店里的规矩比我还清楚，能让我省不少口舌。作为回报，我还送给他过几次止痛膏，都是我之前给附近的一家记忆修正诊所做剩下的底子。

我并不认为自己是个热心肠的人，在对角巷遇到乞丐连半个纳特都不会投。如果你想从我这里得到同情或是理解，那可就真是找错人了。而且，我应该说什么呢？难道我要说“差不多每个巫师都被地精咬过，也没见谁被咬死”？虽然我不精通此道，但我有感觉，如果我这么说的话，那个带着孩子的女巫非得给我施一个恶咒不可。

拜托，被地精咬一下真的没什么。

虽然我理解不了大多数人的思维方式，在他们或焦急或沮丧的时候也感受不到丝毫触动，但我基本的职业素养还是有的。即使已经在心里骂上了一万遍“梅林的三角短裤”，我在面对顾客时脸上依然会带着得体的职业化微笑。你逛完对角巷的三家药店就会发现，我的业务水平绝对是在平均水平之上的。

五点钟，外面的天还没有亮，我决定从床上爬起来。离计划的起床时间还有一个半小时，可根据经验，这剩下的一个半小时我是肯定睡不着的，倒不如下楼去煮杯咖啡，提早把昨天剩下的那一摞处方处理完，我今天也能早点收工。

说不定那个场景是真实发生过的，只不过我不记得了，我在把头塞进毛衣里时突发奇想。也许我也应该去附近那家“摩涅莫辛涅记忆修正诊所”看看，说不定他们还会看在我给他们家熬了那么多年药的份上给我打个折扣呢。

说起来，因为工作的缘故，我在对角巷的不少家店铺买东西都能享受折扣。其中最没用的大概要数隔壁安娜的银器店（我和安娜说过无数次，我真的没有闲钱去买一个银烛台做摆设）和爱德华工作的魁地奇精品店（我宁愿和曼德拉草斗智斗勇也不愿意跳上一把乱动的扫帚）。可真是遗憾，他们两个一个是我在对角巷最好的朋友，一个是我交往了两年的男友。

也许我可以从现在开始攒钱然后在我们交往五周年纪念日那天给他买把扫帚。我敢说，如果我这么做的话，爱德华一定会欣喜若狂。但问题在于，就凭我这个攒钱速度，估计要攒到下辈子才能买得起一把像样的扫帚。

不知道你有没有过这种感受：躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，但是一旦从床上爬起来就头痛得要命、恨不得给张床立刻就能倒头睡着，然而等我重新躺在床上时依然睡不着——就是个死循环。我几乎是站起来闭着眼睛从乱七八糟的写字桌上扒拉出来我的杯子（爱德华看到我的桌子后会疯掉的），给自己的头发施了一个咒语（爱德华教我的），好让它们不要看上去像是能养一窝小猫头鹰的样子（爱德华的原话），接着准备下楼煮咖啡。

从四年前在这家布朗药店做学徒起，我就一直住在药店的阁楼。这样做的好处显而易见，我不用自己再找额外的住处，也不用担心上下班途中遭到什么不明人士的袭击。现在可不是什么和平时代，按照爱德华的话来讲——“每天都有人失踪或死亡”。

爱德华总是在我面前耳提面命地说这些，什么对角巷不安全、霍格莫德不安全、魔法部也不安全。我总结道，全英国现在就没有一个安全的地，就算是在邓布利多教授眼皮子底下也有可能有间谍出没。爱德华在听了我的总结后终于不再整天叨叨了。

很多时候人就是这样，我们明明知道真相是什么，却不约而同地掩盖它。我们嘴上说着一切都好，但不管是说的人还是听的人都不相信这句话。我们像是在玩一个打哑谜的游戏，谁也不愿意率先说出谜底。

就像现在，我明明知道局势不安，却不想从爱德华嘴里听到一点坏消息。我嘴上说着周围一切太平，却处处留意、万事小心。我给自己找了个借口：就算是表面上的平静对于我来说也是莫大的安慰。

那时的我还没想到我好不容易争取来的平静马上就要被打破了。老实说，我对凤凰社和食死徒都不感兴趣。虽然药剂师也算是个救死扶伤的职业，可比起来救死扶伤，我显然对怎么保住自己的小命更感兴趣。

由此可见，斯莱特林学院在我身上七年的教育是成功的，也是失败的。我将明哲保身奉为圭臬，却对血统至上嗤之以鼻。斯莱特林他老人家如果在世的话一定会一气之下把我踢到赫奇帕奇学院，我敢保证。

大概十分钟以后，我在穿对袜子后终于摇摇晃晃地走下楼梯。老布朗先生如果知道我这么早就爬起来给他干活一定会给我加工资的。

对角巷一共有三家药店，两大一小。两家大药店都挂的普林斯家族的名，但我从未见过他家的什么人出现在药店过。而我在的这家小药店，从上到下只有一名店长、两名店员。老布朗先生年事已高，在上个月把他的工作间腾给我后立刻就拎着行李出去环球旅游了，我猜测他是想找个太平的地方养老。比我年长的药店同事蒂凡尼对我说话时从来都没有好脸色，我严重怀疑是因为我工作能力太过出色抢占了她在药店的地位。不过这也不能怨我，是她总爱请假在外面瞎跑，没准是在借机挣外快呢。

总而言之，这家小药店的常住人口目前只有我一个人，简直要被当成家养小精灵一样使唤了。我特别羡慕另外两家大药店的药剂师。从一个外人的角度看，普林斯家的有钱就体现在他们药店从来都不缺人，药剂师下面有药剂师助理，药剂师助理下面还有专业的销售人员。他们甚至还有专门的仓库管理员。放到我这里，这所有的活就全成了我的。最气人的是，我拿的工资只比他们的一半多一点。每每想到这里，我都有点想跳槽。

不过也只是说说而已，我是绝对不会跳槽到普林斯家的“玫瑰药店”或者“玫瑰药店分店”的。我认识他们的店长，那位年轻的威廉 普林斯。他用好看的外表迷惑了不少不懂事的小女孩。很不巧，他也认识我。我敢说，如果我现在出现在他的视线之内，他一定会再次把我扫地出门的。

远处麻瓜教堂的钟响了一声，五点一刻了。我拿着杯子从阁楼上走下来。一楼是杂物间和老布朗先生的办公室——我在这家药店已经四年了，就见过他老人家出现在药店一次。退休可真好，我禁不住感叹。

楼梯通到地面层的柜台后。我们这家药店很小，柜台后只能坐一个人。蒂凡尼昨天上午请了好几天的假，柜台后的小写字台就被我占据了。我曾大言不惭地对爱德华说，我是个很有条理的人。他接过话茬告诉我，我那点可怜的条理性全都用在了和魔药沾边的事情上，比如说整理药瓶和处方。

我走下最后一级台阶，目光习惯性地扫过写字台，却隐约觉得有什么地方不对劲……钱箱没问题，还锁的好好的……不对，我昨晚上楼前码好的那一摞处方不见了！

我的睡意退了一半。业外人士理解不了这些处方对我们的重要性。根据《英国巫师药剂师从业准则》的最新修订版，药店出售的药剂可以分为处方药与非处方药。其中处方药必须凭治疗师开具的处方才可以购买。缓和剂、镇定剂、强效止痛药水和强力安眠药水等都属于处方药。而一些日常用药，比如安娜经常买的止咳药水，则属于非处方药。我们在卖药的同时还要告诉顾客用量用法、适用症、禁忌配伍等等。

如果我们没有处方上那种药的库存，那我们会告诉患者根据工作室安排我们什么时候能做出来。每天关门前我都会整理一遍新收到的处方，把它们放在柜台后面。

消失的那摞处方并不是新收到的。那些药已经交付顾客了，不过情况也好不到哪去。没有处方，我们就没法向保险公司报销药费。就凭顾客交药单时付的三个加隆，我们怕是要饿死。因此，消失的那摞纸不是什么处方，而是一堆闪闪发光的金加隆和银西可啊！

也许你会觉得我锱铢必较，可药剂师也是人，也要吃饭。想当年我还在学徒期的时候，每到月底都只能靠啃打折面包过活，弄得我在检查库存的时候恨不得变成一只虫子去啃几口干草。此前我虽然也受到过很多不公正对待，但至少都没让我饿肚子。从那以后，我才懂得了金子和食物的重要性。

过了几秒，我低下头，终于松了一口气。我的脚底下正踩着一张粉红色的处方呢。看来它们只是不小心被碰倒了。我放下杯子，蹲下身去捡那些颜色各异的处方。等我把它们重新码好，我才想起来一个问题：

按理说药店里只有我一个人，那究竟是谁把这些处方碰倒的？

这下，我半点睡意都没有了。爱德华平时对我叨叨的那些安全教育突然间都冒了出来，什么黑魔标记、入室抢劫、幽灵作祟、阴尸入户……有个当傲罗的男友真可怕，在我被食死徒杀死之前，我就已经被自己给吓死了。

我哆哆嗦嗦地掏出魔杖，给自己念了好几次幻身咒才勉强成功。我壮着胆子朝柜台后的小走廊走去，在心里默念着“现在谁也看不见我”。

我有点后悔之前在爱德华的“安全教育课”上次次走神了。人各有专长。我会制作上百种杀人于无形的毒药与它们的解药，我能熟背上千种药用植物的药性用量，我甚至能在爱德华执行完任务就剩下一口气时用魔药把他从死神的怀抱里拉回来，可我应付这类紧急情况的经验几乎为零。

我不敢点亮魔杖，因为这会暴露我的位置。我小心翼翼地前进，心想如果这次我活下来了，一定要同意爱德华的提议搬过去和他一起住。

“药剂做好了。”一个女声从工作间里传出来。

我吓得一个激灵，差点没跳起来。在工作间里的不是别人，正是我在药店的另一位同事蒂凡尼 黑尔。我曾经在她手下做过三年半的学徒，对于她的声音极其敏感。梅林都数不清她和她那可恶的声音折磨过我多少次。

其中最惨的一次我被她在冬天赶出了药店。那时候我还没碰到爱德华，一个人差点在街上冻死，最后被隔壁店的安娜捡了回来。那也是我们友谊的起点。

可蒂凡尼怎么会这个点出现在药店呢？她明明在昨天请假了啊。而且，蒂凡尼此人有严重的洁癖和强迫症，地毯上多一根头发她都受不了，又怎么会容忍一堆“加隆”“西可”待在地上？

出于好奇，我又往蒂凡尼工作室的门那凑了凑。这次，又出现了另一个声音。那是一个男孩的声音，听上去有几分耳熟。

如果我知道我会听到什么，那我一定会把好奇心束之高阁，然后该干什么干什么。我不喜欢别人窥探我的秘密，同样的，也不想过多地知道别人的秘密。活那么明白有什么用呢？在稀里糊涂地过到今天和殚精竭虑地过到明天之间，我宁愿选择前者。

“……这里还可以改进一下，加一些颠茄会更好……这次没时间了……我要回去了……莱斯特兰奇一定会对这次的药剂满意的……正好可以赶上今晚的行动……一切为了黑魔王……”

梅林的胡子，我从没想过蒂凡尼会是一名食死徒。我还以为她是在赚外快呢。

【2】07:00

远处麻瓜教堂的钟敲了七下，七点了。我坐在柜台后，一边打着呵欠一边给挂在门上的牌子施了个咒语，让它从“关门”变成“营业”。药店原本的营业时间是上午九点到下午六点，但因为没人查岗，我经常灵活处理我们店的营业时间。

唯一对此有意见的人是爱德华。那个死板的格兰芬多，如果我也像他那么守规矩的话，那我会在他第一次中了七八个魔咒硬撑着来找我的时候就把他一脚踹到圣芒戈。

我喝了口咖啡，抓起了几分钟前送到的报纸，瞥到了头版标题里的“国际巫师联合会访问团”。我连捆报纸的细绳都没解开，直接把它扔到了废纸篓里，接着低头继续整理那摞旧处方。摆在最上面的是一张粉红色的处方：

姓名：奥莉维亚 莱特  
住址：伦敦玫瑰巷2号  
保险：英国男巫与女巫联合保险公司  
***  
处方：  
记忆恢复标准药水  
加一份迷迭香  
***  
治疗师：乔治 巴德  
诊所：摩涅莫辛涅记忆修正诊所  
地址：伦敦对角巷九百三十五号  
日期：一九七八年三月一日  
（治疗师签名）（诊所印章）  
***  
药剂师：蒂凡尼 黑尔  
药店：布朗药店  
地址：伦敦对角巷九百三十一号  
日期：一九七八年三月五日  
（药剂师签名）（药店印章）

我盯着这张处方看了半天，总觉得什么地方怪怪的。明明每一项都填了，签名没问题，时间也都对的上……好像是处方的颜色不太对。

治疗师开具的处方一共有四种颜色，粉、蓝、绿、黄，每种颜色代表的意义各不相同。我们将粉红色的处方称为基础处方，倒是与制作难度无关。因为常用，这些处方的制作流程都被收录在非凡药剂师协会编写的《处方制作手册》中。虽然不是官方出品，但胜在实用，几乎每家药店都会备上一套。

蓝色的处方是在基础处方上经过修改的处方。比如有的治疗师觉得在安眠药水里多加一支椒薄荷能减轻药效，有的治疗师觉得在止痛药水里多加一把罂粟叶子能增强药效。

黄色的处方代表这类药剂极其危险，需要在制作时再三检查。具有极强安眠效力的生死水便在其列。

显然，这张加了一份迷迭香的处方是不该写在粉红色纸上的。要么是蓝色，要么是黄色。现在只有两种可能，要么是治疗师拿错了纸，要么是那多出来的一份迷迭香是被别人后加上去的。

“今天可真够呛。”我嘟囔道，灌了一大口咖啡，把杯子放到了一边。先是蒂凡尼和那名神迷男孩，现在又来了一个出错的处方。

说来你可能不太相信。在心情平复后，我竟然毫不费力地接受了“蒂凡尼是食死徒”的事实。毕竟，她已经足够坏了，一个食死徒的头衔对于她来说可有可无。身为一名斯莱特林，我与食死徒预备役打了那么多年交道。他们虽然不喜欢我，可谁也没像蒂凡尼那样差点把我活活冻死。

我可以很负责任地说，我恨透了蒂凡尼，真的。我从来都不是个宽宏大量的人。如果有可能的话，我真希望以后再也不要看到她的脸。

也许我应该把这个消息报告给爱德华，他刚好是傲罗指挥部安排在对角巷的观察员，目的嘛……

我突然感到些许苦涩。说实话，我一开始是不相信这个安排的。我在霍格沃茨时就认识爱德华了，那时的他是学校的男学生会主席，优秀得耀眼。他曾经和我说过，他要去当一名傲罗，维护世间的公平与正义。

“或许是因为他是个麻瓜出身吧。”一个声音突然从我心里冒出来，像个邪恶的幽灵似的。所以他才会拿着全优的成绩却被迫改头换面，在对角巷做一名毫不起眼的观察员，观察这里的动态，随时汇报各类异常……比如说同样隐姓埋名的我。

我至今搞不懂他为什么要找我做女朋友，更搞不明白我当时为什么会答应他。不过我们倒是很般配——一个在药店工作，一个在魁地奇精品店上班；一个是药剂师，一个是傲罗；一个是纯血的斯莱特林，一个是麻瓜出身的格兰芬多。我们都隐瞒了自己的过去，都是这条巷子里唯一知道对方底细的人。

犹豫了五分钟后，我决定先把这张处方搁到一边。听天气预报说今天天气不错，干嘛非要自己和自己过不去呢？

就在这时，挂在门口的风铃响了。我迎来了今天的第一位顾客。我一抬头，看到了一张熟悉的脸。

“早上好啊，简，”克里斯蒂安娜对着我笑眯眯地说，“我来买止咳药水。”

这位圆脸姑娘就是我之前提到的安娜，克里斯蒂安娜是她的全名，来自于她的麻瓜祖母。就是她把饥寒交迫的我捡了回去，她也是我说的“被威廉 普林斯好看的外表迷惑的女孩们”中的一个。她听说普林斯家族的纹章是一朵玫瑰，便在案头的花瓶里常年插着一支玫瑰，痴迷程度令我叹为观止。她最喜欢做的事是来我这买止咳药水，其次就是和我探讨威廉 普林斯有多帅。

梅林在上，我对威廉 普林斯真的没有兴趣，也不可能对他产生任何兴趣。

“早上好，”我站起来，从货架上拿下来一个水晶瓶，“你的止咳药水，一个加隆。”

“你会摄神取念吗？你怎么知道我要买的是这个？”她显得有点惊讶。

“你几乎天天都要到我这里来买止咳药水，然后再和我说说你偶像的最新动态，”我强忍住翻白眼的冲动，“药水里虽然加了糖，可你也不能当糖水喝啊。”我好意提醒她。

“我昨天推销出去了一套妖精做的银质餐具，你可不知道我费了多少口舌才让那对老夫妇把它买下来。”安娜顿时来了精神。这是她的第三大爱好——和我说她经手的成功案例。

我很不幸地在她解释这套餐具的悠久历史时打了个哈欠。我这会倒是宁愿听她讲威廉 普林斯了，起码我不会听着犯困。

“你的脸色不太好。是昨天晚上没有睡好吗？”她问道，脸上带着关切的神情。

我想起来那个重复了很多遍的梦，想起来梦中被匕首刺中的感觉，又想起来我在门外不小心听到的对话……在那之后我吓得在地下储藏室里躲了一个多小时才出来。一大早上就碰到了这么多破事，我脸色能好看才怪。

“没事，昨天晚上没睡好。”我轻描淡写地说，在收据上签上了名字，将它和水晶瓶一起递给了安娜。

安娜低着头找钱，这倒和我印象中的克里斯蒂安娜有些不同。她不是应该早早找好硬币把它们放到玻璃盘里吗？

“你没事吧？”我问她。

安娜摇了摇头，用手指了指自己的嗓子，把我看得目瞪口呆。刚才还好好的，这就说不出来话了？银器店推销员可真不是一般人能干得了的活啊。

“我这有一批刚到的糖果赠品，正好给你一包，”我把一个画着一束鼠尾草的纸包塞到她手里，“对嗓子好的。”

安娜泪眼汪汪地看着我，哑着嗓子对我说了句“谢谢”，急匆匆地离开了。

真是一个奇怪的早上，我在心里总结道，继续埋头整理处方了。

【3】11:00

十一点钟，我把药店的门锁好，准备去约定的地点拿预定的草药。约定的地点在对角巷附近，安全起见，我约了玫瑰药店的珍妮一起。麻瓜供货商一共就没几家，我们有那么一两家相同也不足为奇。

是的，你没有看错。巫师药店的一部分原料确实是从麻瓜世界进口的，因为我们无法实现自给自足。从麻瓜那买的草药虽然药效差了一点，但在价格上优惠了很多。况且，和这些草药打交道时间久了，就能知道如何避开它们的短处。这在业内算是条大家默认的规矩，却不知道那些天天叫嚷着纯血至上的食死徒知道后会作何感想。

你看，我们在同一块土地上，呼吸着相同的空气，吃着来源相同的食物，说着同一种语言，本质上并没有什么不同，却可以分出来三六九等。这是不是很有意思？

纯血的看不起混血的，混血的看不起麻瓜出身的。长得漂亮的看不起相貌普通的，脑子聪明的看不起智商平庸的，家境富裕的看不起兜里没钱的。可其实，我们都一样怕死，也一样勇敢；我们一样会爱，也一样渴望被爱。

四年前的夏天，我不愿继续接受家族的老观念，因而十分光荣地被扫地出门了。我为此还伤心了好一阵子。

十一点二十，我到了对角巷的入口处。珍妮 林德已经在那里等着了。这是位微胖的金发姑娘，每次见到我时都是一副很神气的样子。这大概是因为她待得药店比我待得那家好得多。就我所知，百分之九十的人在申请学徒期时，都会把头一份简历寄给对角巷的玫瑰药店。

“你怎么才来啊？不是说好了十一点十五吗？”她向我抱怨道。

“来的路上碰到了一位老顾客，所以耽误了一会。”我解释道。

“我要是也和你一样，今天都要耗在和他们叙旧上了，”珍妮说，像是炫耀一般，“快走吧，和那边约的半点呢。”

她这句话说的倒是不错。珍妮在第一段学徒期的时候被刷了下来，现在是一名药剂师助理。药剂师可以做药卖药，可药剂师助理只能在药剂师的监督下做药卖药。因此，在大药店里，药剂师助理更多地都被发配到柜台来负责与顾客沟通，有时也会被药剂师们叫到工作室里打打下手。

我没去和她计较，只是点了点头。珍妮这人其实心地不坏，就是嘴实在是太碎了。我从她那里能听到不少玫瑰药店的“秘辛”。

“我们店的那位赛琳娜 麦克米兰一直都那么趾高气昂。不就是因为她的堂妹高奈莉娅刚毕业没几年就成了部长初级助理嘛。有什么了不起的。”

“维纳斯你知道吧？我上次和你说过。她前一阵子和一个弗林特订婚了。也不知道她办婚礼的时候能不能邀请我们去。”

“老梅乐思最近琢磨着要把她的女儿也弄到药店来，还找我给她出主意。要我说，凭她女儿的资质，能当个销售员就不错了。”

珍妮照旧叨叨了一路，从药店墙上那幅和现任店长几乎一模一样的肖像，一直到她同事的邻居的朋友的女儿和一位麻瓜私奔。我敢说，我比他们的店长都要了解他们店里的情况。

十分钟后，我们到了约定的地点。不一会，一个带着黑帽子的大胡子男人抱了两个大纸箱向我们走来。

“简！珍妮！好久不见！”他弯腰将那两个纸箱放下，冲我们打招呼道。

“上午好，哈里斯先生。”“上午好。”

“你们要的东西都在里面了。简，你上次给我写信说白屈菜少了分量，我回去又查了查。我可以保证，问题肯定不是出现在我们这。你再回去看看，如何？”

我心头一跳。现在我已经能琢磨出这其中的原因了，一定是蒂凡尼偷用了不少店里的材料来给她的主子熬药。可真是太明目张胆了，我之前也不过就是把每次做剩下的底子自己留着。

“好的，麻烦您了。我回去再数数。”我客气地回答道。

“我打算送完这批货就走了，”亨利 哈里斯说，我们惊讶地看着他，“我打算和家人去澳大利亚避避风头。你们知道的，这局势对我们来说尤为不利。”

我愣愣地点头。哈里斯是一名哑炮，他的家庭将他从小送往麻瓜的学校，鼓励他融入麻瓜社会。听说他还有两个哥哥，一个在部里，一个在圣芒戈。这些年他在巫师界与麻瓜界的交汇之处混得风生水起，我从没想过有一天他会离开。

“那我们以后找谁拿货？”珍妮急忙问。

“放心吧，姑娘们。我会给你们推荐几个靠得住的中间商的，”他笑道，从口袋里面掏出两个棕色的玻璃瓶，“这是送你们的，一点小礼物，我哥哥理查德出差带回来的。保加利亚的玫瑰精油。”

我们接过玻璃瓶，向他道了谢。我身旁的珍妮吸了吸鼻子。我看见她掏了掏口袋，但最后什么也没能掏出来。

“真对不起，”她带着鼻音说，“我没什么能送给你的。”她显得十分沮丧。

“没事，”哈里斯摆了摆手，“这都不重要。珍妮，简，你们两位保重。我们这些普通人还指望着你们的药剂呢！”他半开玩笑地说。

我不知道我能在此刻说什么。我拥有的东西很少，因此格外讨厌告别。可人生就是一个不断告别的过程。我们告别童年，告别学校，告别家人，告别朋友。我们来时一无所有，去时带不走什么，仍旧一无所有。

“保重。”我中规中矩地说。哈里斯微笑着，冲我们挥了挥手，转身离开了。也许我以后再也见不到他了，我看着他的背影想到，这时的每一次告别都有可能成为永别。

“请等一下！”我突然叫道，向他跑去。大胡子停步，困惑地转身看着我。

“我……我希望你拿着这个，这是止痛膏，本来要给……我不是特意带着这个出来的，”我语无伦次地说，心里有点紧张，“你是个好人，我一直都很感谢你以前带给我的那些点心。它们很好吃，真的……”

哈里斯有些惊讶地接过水晶瓶，里面盛着好看的淡绿色药膏。“谢谢你。上帝会保佑你的，孩子。”

“谢谢，但巫师一般不那么说。”我实话实说，“我们一般都说——‘梅林会保佑你的’。”哈里斯咧嘴笑笑，说了句“保重”，离开了。

我伫立在原地，直到珍妮跑过来戳了戳我的胳膊。

“我还以为你不喜欢他呢。”珍妮对我小声说，我诧异地转头。

“你怎么会这么想？”

“因为你从来都不对他多说一句话，而且总是看上去很冷淡，”她抱起地上的纸箱，又向我的耳朵凑近了些，“你那个药膏还有没有？给我点嘛。”

我懒得和她计较，只是点了点头。珍妮立刻喜笑颜开。

“哇，简，你真是太好了！你不知道我们店里管着工作间的麦克米兰有多抠门！不就是在部里有人撑腰嘛，有什么了不起的。我从她那连一滴药水都拿不到！”

“哦，这样啊。”我回应道。其实麦克米兰那么做和她在部里有没有人并没有关系。理论上讲，她那样做是对的。当然了，我的做法也是挑不出毛病的。

“那我就再告诉你一个内部消息吧！”她神秘兮兮地说，“是关于我们店长家的。”

看来他在员工中的威望也不怎么高，我在心里想到。“你说。”我嘴上说着，心里却不以为然。我不认为能从珍妮那里听到什么我不知道的消息。

“老普林斯先生有一儿一女，听说都是极其优秀的。只不过四年前他那女儿生了场大病，过了两年就病逝了。而他的儿子——就是我们现在的店长，”她故作神秘地压低了声音，“据说已经是食死徒的核心成员了。”

她装模做样地叹了口气，继续往前走了，可是我没有动。我的脚好像被钩子卡住了，抬不起来了；我的心脏似乎被一只手攥住了，让我感到压抑与恐慌。

这一刻终于还是到了吗？他终于还是为神秘人效力了吗？我抬起头望向天空，其实只是不想让眼中的泪水流下来。

威廉 普林斯，我的哥哥。我们从小一起长大，我趴在坩埚前看着他熬制魔药，他耐着性子教我如何辨识草药；我负责给他称量原材料，他向我展示改进后的咒语如何施展……我们曾经在小的时候一起偷看艾琳姑妈收到的信，也曾一起立志长大后要发明药剂。

艾瑞丝夫人逝世后，他便不那么喜欢我了。我知道他一直怀疑那和我有关，毕竟那天只有我们两人在庄园。可我已经不记得那天发生什么了。开始只是不愿意回想，不停地告诉自己“不记得了”；到了后来，我就真的记不起来了。

艾瑞丝是威廉的妈妈，却不是我的。我的父亲哈罗德告诉我，我的妈妈也是一名“高贵的纯血统”。我去找过她，可她没有见我，最后是威廉把我拖回来的。我记得那天我哭得很伤心。我因为这个尴尬的身份在学院里受人排挤，威廉如果在场的话会把那些人赶走，即使他看上去很不情愿。可更多的时候他都不在场。

在我的记忆中，我一直都很听他的话，直到四年前的那个夏天。父亲留意起我的婚事。他想把我嫁到布莱克家，因为他的初恋、那名高贵的纯血统就出自布莱克家族。

那应该是我第一次反抗他们，连我自己都惊讶于自己的勇气。我去求父亲，去求威廉，求他们不要把我嫁到那样一个疯狂迷恋血统的地方。如果求小精灵菲拉有用的话我想我也会去求它。我每每想到后半辈子要生活在那里就感到窒息。我对威廉说，如果一定要那样的话我宁愿现在就喝毒药去死。

我的威胁起效了。威廉在嫁人和喝毒药之外给我指了第三条路——离开这个家。还没等我反应过来，他就把行李扔到了我的脚边，里面甚至有一张盖了魔法部印章的身份证明和一把古灵阁金库的钥匙——但我后来从没有用过它。

“很多人的命运是从出生便注定的。你既然身为普林斯家的一份子，从小享受着家族提供的优渥生活，就有责任去维护家族的利益。但是，我更希望你能过自己想过的生活。”他发出一声极轻的叹息。我几乎怀疑我的听觉出了差错。

我不解地、害怕地看着他，完全不知道他在说什么。连我自己都不知道我想过怎样的生活，威廉又怎么知道？

“简，离开这里，你就和家族半点关系都没有了，”威廉严厉地对我说，“但是你绝对不可以颓废堕落。就算是赤着双脚、踏着荆棘，你也要将你当初选择的路忍痛走完。你可以改掉你的姓氏、否认你的过去，但你绝对不能忘记自己曾经是一名普林斯，记住了吗？”

我那时听不懂他话中的意思，可还是本能般地记住了他的话。我想起父亲这么多年来一直都在追随那个人，我不知道威廉是不是也会如此。

“那你会不会——”

“离开，立刻！”他毫不留情地命令道。我不敢置信地看着他，最终还是照做了。时隔多年，我步了艾琳姑妈的后尘，成了本世纪普林斯家第二个被扫地出门的族人。她要去追寻她自以为的爱情，我却连我究竟想要什么都不知道。

后来，我来到了对角巷，遇到了爱德华；上个月，我拿到了药剂师的执业资格。我不想入伙食死徒，也不认为自己有改变世界的能力。我就想继续现在这样的生活，凭借自己的力量一步一步地向理想前行。我假装一切太平，忽视鲜血与死亡，天真地希望一切还和以前一样。可是一切怎么还能和以前一样呢？

“喂，你怎么了？”珍妮的声音，我隔着泪水隐约看到一个影子向我走来，“好了好了，你应该为哈里斯感到高兴才对。他和他的家人在一起，不会有事的。”她安慰道。我点点头，可眼泪也不是说收住就能收住的。

珍妮放下箱子，拍了拍我的后背。“真是个外冷内热的小家伙。我之前一直以为你不喜欢他呢。好了好了，没事，不哭了。”

“你——你是怎么知道普林斯是个食死徒的？”我泪眼婆娑地问道。

珍妮怀疑地看着我。“你都不看报纸吗？他昨天晚上参加了马尔福举办的晚宴。那个晚宴上可都是他们的人！店里现在都传疯了！”

我点点头，脚步沉重地继续往前走。珍妮很快就到了，我和她分别后还要走很长一段路才能回到药店。一个想法在我的脑海中盘旋着，逐渐成形——

他虽然不知道我想要怎样的生活，却给了我选择生活的权力。就在那一天，他把所有的自由与理想都给了我，我却毫不知情。我自欺欺人地活着，因为只有这样我才有向前的勇气。

在过去的几年中，我始终对他心怀怨恨，可他是从小和我一起长大、说好了长大要一起发明药剂的哥哥啊！

我一路跌跌撞撞地走回药店，在废纸篓里找到了那捆被我扔到一边的报纸。这报纸是药店订的，可没人会看。我解开捆住报纸的细绳，展开报纸，很快就找到了我想要的东西。

一张在马尔福庄园门口的照片。在我看到照片的那一刻，我想看到的那个人立刻转过身体。他始终背对着我，似乎是不想看到我一样。眼泪打湿了皱巴巴的报纸，照片上的人纷纷躲开，只有他还站在那里，给我一个坚实的背影。

那是简 普林斯的哥哥，威廉 普林斯。

【4】14:00

等到下午两点的时候，我打起精神来继续处理那一摞处方。早起的副作用在此时显现了——我头疼得要命。

麻瓜教堂的钟敲了十四下，下午两点了。而我还有一堆活要做：奥莉维亚 莱特女士的粉红色处方躺在一边，从哈里斯那里抱回来的箱子老老实实地待在我身后，需要誊写的旧处方还有一指高，新收到的处方已经攒了二十张了。

我决定不去管蒂凡尼的事了。我神色恹恹地盯着面前做缓和剂的处方，好像它和我有仇一样。其实她也没有那么坏……我在心里安慰自己，起码她在教我的时候没有藏着掖着。如果蒂凡尼被傲罗带走了，药店就只剩下我一个人了，那我非得累死在坩埚前不可。而且，如果我这么说的话，会有人信吗？我笑了笑。我是一个顶着假身份的纯血斯莱特林，况且，我的哥哥是一名食死徒。

看来连好天气也不能拯救我低落的心情了。思量再三，我决定假公济私一把，用店里的原料泡一杯醒神茶。只要我之后在储藏室簿子上写一行“被虫子啃了”就完事了。

其实我和蒂凡尼才是这家药店最大的两只蛀虫吧，我想到这里，有了点想笑的冲动。我从抽屉里拿出我的绸面小本，挑了第七号配方。“三份椒薄荷叶……”我读道。

在我掀开椒薄荷的桶盖时，门口的风铃突然响了。我做贼心虚地转头，差点把手里的桶盖掉到地上。

“下午好，简，”来者冲我欢快地打了个招呼，“我没打扰你吧？”他问道。

装模做样的格兰芬多，怕打扰我你可以不来嘛。我幽怨地看了爱德华一眼，心想也许自己天生就没有做坏事的资质。我知道爱德华肯定不赞同我占药店便宜的做法。

“来都来了，不如喝一杯醒神茶？”我灵机一动，决定把他也拉下水。

“好啊，”他笑呵呵地说，看来心情不错，“我正好也给你带了点东西——福斯科店里的冰激凌，你最喜欢的口味。”

我挥挥魔杖，在角落里支起一张小圆桌，又唤来两把椅子。“坐吧，”我说，“你是不是又要让我给你熬什么药？”

爱德华的表情有些尴尬。“不是……我是有个好消息要告诉你。”

我拿着银匙的手抖了一下，把一点椒薄荷叶碎末撒到了桌面上。我今天已经被迫听到了太多消息，大脑早已被它们填满了。

好在爱德华知道我称量的时候不喜欢旁人打扰，很识趣地没有说话，好歹给了我点缓冲的时间。“椒薄荷叶、喷嚏草叶、两耳草根……加开水，用巴奇咒语第二条，再加两滴薄荷精油，搅拌……”

我用的银质天平是我刚来这家药店时用攒了三个月的学徒工资买的。爱德华说我有时很奇怪，我可以不在乎吃的面包有没有过期，却对天平是银质的还是铜质的格外上心。可我也同样不理解为什么人们需要那么多支魁地奇球队。要我说，一个国家队就足够了嘛。

十分钟后，我的“第七号花草茶”终于上场了。我怀着恶作剧心理把杯子递给爱德华，打算等他喝完再告诉他这是我偷用店里的原料做的。

“你先把牌子改一下，我有事要和你说。”爱德华很难得地要求道。要不是他没有买错冰激凌口味，我都要怀疑他是不是别人假扮的了。

我抓起魔杖往门口的方向一指。“好了，你说吧。”我拿起勺子，挖了一大勺冰激凌塞到嘴里。

“我加入凤凰社了！”他故意压低声音，却压不住其中的喜悦。

我愣愣地看着他，感受着他孩童一般纯粹的喜悦，心里悠悠地升起一个念头——这世界一定是疯了。这不是真的，这怎么可能是真的？

可爱德华用他坚定的目光告诉我，这没有什么不可能，而且是我无力改变的命中注定。

我低低地笑出声，挖了一点芒果酱。“恭喜你，现在可以挣三份工资了。”

他脸上的笑容大了些。“社里的工作是无偿的。”他笑着纠正道。

“你以后来找我得交医药费，要不然账目就抹不平了。”我说。

“好。”他的脸上还带着笑容。

一阵沉默。

“你……”我鼓起勇气，“你是不是……你有任务，对吗？”我的声音颤抖着。

他缓缓点头。“就在今晚。”我手里的勺子掉到了地上。一种情绪将我击中，我想我可以称它为“难过”。

爱德华突然抓住了我放在桌子边缘的那只手。他的手一如既往的温暖、有力，让人安心。

“听我说，简。我不会有事的，”他竟然还笑得出来，“就算只剩下一口气，我也会来找你的。”他期待地看着我，像是在指望我被逗笑或是露出感动的表情。可我没有笑。这是一个根本不好笑的爱德华 琼斯式笑话。

“不——我只要你好好的，”我反抓住他的手，吸了吸鼻子，“一定要好好的，爱德华——因为，我只有你了。”

爱德华望向我，褐色的眼睛像是被点亮了一般。他说了一声“好”，接着把掉到地上的勺子捡起来，施了个清洁咒。“快吃吧，待会就要化了。”他把勺子递给我。

我接过勺子，挖了一大勺冰激凌送到他嘴边。他愣了一下，随即问道：“为什么没有果酱？”

我露出一个狡猾的笑。“因为我喜欢吃果酱。”我理直气壮地说。

我们相视而笑，笑声暂时驱散了我们头顶的阴霾。

我贪恋午后的阳光，贪恋爱德华带给我的温暖，贪恋这短暂的快乐。我强压下那个在我心中复苏的声音，一遍遍告诉自己现在依旧一切太平。

钟敲两下的时候，爱德华带着我塞给他的一大堆药剂走了。我背靠着门，身体一点点地滑落到地上。爱德华走了，我的生活该回归正轨了，那些埋在我心中多年的声音终于冒了出来。

“……我不配拥有快乐，不配拥有别人的爱。我配不上爱德华对我的好，因为我根本就不爱他。我好像根本就没有正常人的感情，我不知道该如何去爱……”

“……你根本就不应该出生！你这样的人只能给你周围的人带来厄运与灾难！你的出现把我的生活全都打乱了！你为什么不立刻死掉！”

“你对我做了什么……”

“是你害死了妈妈！”

“看，她就是那个整天和麻瓜混在一起的斯莱特林，真是纯血统的败类。”

“简，你真令我失望。”

“离开，立刻！”

我不知道自己是怎么了，过去那些不好的记忆、那些我以为早就忘掉的过去突然在这时一齐向我涌来，几乎要将我吞噬。我咬住自己的手臂，想让这点痛感把我的思绪从回忆的包围中拉出来。可是不够，这还远远不够……

……威廉是食死徒，爱德华加入了凤凰社，他们很有可能会在执行任务的时候碰到……眼泪大滴大滴地落到我的毛衣上……然后呢，他们会怎么做呢……我想不出，也不敢想……我觉得浑身发冷，我想找一个角落缩起来……

一直以来，我都在凭借自己的力量很努力地活着，可我突然间觉得自己的努力是那么的可笑。我觉得这个世界很荒诞，可到头来，最荒诞、最不应该存在的那个人却是我……我的出生使家族蒙羞，我的生母抛弃我，我的父亲冷落我，我父亲的妻子无数次想要杀死我，我的哥哥厌恶我……现在，我没有家人，没有朋友，也没有爱人……

爱德华对我很好，可我始终觉得那并不属于我。我并不爱他。我拥有的那个人、那个梦，似乎在很久以前就碎了。

我很清楚自己不爱他，可我依然答应了做他的女朋友。我贪恋他身上的快乐与温暖，拼命地想要抓住这根能把我从冰冷深水中拉上去的浮木。他从一个对我来说可有可无的角色，逐渐变成了我在这动荡年代的依靠。可是我知道，那不是爱。

我从没有爱过一个人，可我想我知道那感觉。只要还攥着他的手，我就拥有全世界。爱德华并不是我的全世界，他甚至都不是我生命最重要的那部分，我对这一点确信无疑。

这平静的假象是多么脆弱啊。我所在意的、我所拥有的，顷刻间就能化为乌有。我没有告诉他蒂凡尼的事，也没有告诉他威廉的事。我藏住心中的一点愧疚，自私地希望继续过自己平静的生活。爱德华应该加入凤凰社有一阵子了，我想我得感谢他把这件事告诉我。在他告诉我他加入凤凰社的那一刻，我真的萌生出了出卖他的念头。我为我有这样的念头感到耻辱。

这当然不是因为爱，而是因为我们之间的约定。一个普林斯可以自私残忍，可以精明利己，但是绝不可违背约定与承诺。他选择了我，我接受了他。我不能背叛他，也不愿背叛他。

我再次想起了威廉对我说的那一番话：

“简，离开这里，你就和家族半点关系都没有了，但是你绝对不可以颓废堕落。就算是赤着双脚、踏着荆棘，你也要将你当初选择的路忍痛走完。你可以改掉你的姓氏、否认你的过去，但你绝对不能忘记自己曾经是一名普林斯，记住了吗？”

时隔四年，我终于明白，我从未忘记。

【5】21:28

这天剩下的时间里，我把旧处方誊写完后装到一个大信封里，准备下周送去保险公司的办事处；我把哈里斯的箱子抱到了地下室；奥莉维亚 莱特的问题处方被我睁一只眼闭一只眼权当没看见，混到了那一沓需要报销的处方里。

晚上八点多钟，我一头倒在了床上，连衣服都没来得及换。我在临睡前喝了一点安眠药水，希望能暂时逃离纷杂的现实与那个重复多年的梦境。说实话，在经过这么漫长的一天后，我头痛欲裂，只想倒在床上立刻睡死。就算现在凤凰社和食死徒在我门口打起来，我也不想睁眼挪窝。

半小时后，药水终于起效，我顺利入睡。好像只过了一秒，我就被床头的闹钟强行吵醒。我迷迷糊糊地把闹钟抓过来——九点二十八。

难道我一觉睡到了上午？我脑子清醒了些，往窗外看去，发现天色还暗。“搞什么呀，我才睡了不到一个小时。”我嘟囔道。

闹钟继续挑战着我的忍耐极限。我给它施了一个“咒立停”，但是没用。我隐约想到，我明天得去找爱德华一趟，让它看看这个麻瓜闹钟到底出了什么问题。

不对……爱德华！我们曾经约定过敲门的暗号。我怕自己晚上睡过去，便给闹钟施了这个咒语：只要在门口敲出正确的暗号，这个闹钟就会不管不顾地响起来。

他今天晚上要去执行任务，而我之前在蒂凡尼的工作室外听到他们今晚也有行动……可我和爱德华一个字也没说。如果他因此而出事了，那全是因为我……

我以平生最快的速度冲下阁楼。我不敢想没有爱德华的日子是怎样的……

我拉开药店的侧门，门外站着一个带着兜帽的男巫。他不是爱德华，我立刻意识到。可他居高临下地看着我，用手撑着门，不让我把门关上。门外的空气寒冷潮湿袭向我，可能是在刚刚下了场雨。我忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“晚上好，”不知何故，他的声音有些冷，“爱德华让我来找你。”

“我不认识你，”我冷静地说，“我也不知道你说的人是谁。”

他伸开手掌，露出一个金色的狮子挂坠。我夏天曾偶然在爱德华的脖子上看到过，但没有留意。它很脆弱，我感觉到它周围包裹着一层又一层的保护魔法。一股强烈的熟悉感扑面而来，可我半点印象也没有了。

“不管你想没想起来，都要和我走一趟，”他说，“有人受伤了，就在圣芒戈。”

说完，他抓起我的手臂，不由分说地带我幻影移形到了圣芒戈医院大厅的壁炉里。明亮的灯光让我几乎睁不开眼睛。大厅里有不少人，没人有空朝我多看一眼。那人把他的斗篷给了我，接着一路把我拽到了四楼的药剂和植物中毒科。

我几年前申请学徒期时往这个科室投过简历，可是没有被录用。从那以后，我就或多或少地对这个科室怀了一丝敌意。不错，我一向就不是个宽宏大量的人。

他把我领到一间病房外，我迫不及待地推门进去，在看到病房里的情景后直接呆在了原地。

爱德华表情焦急地站在病床前，床上躺着一名陷入昏迷的女巫。过了两秒钟，我才认出她是谁。她是我名义上的表姐、当年与爱德华同届的女学生会主席、如今的部长初级助理——

高奈莉娅 麦克米兰。


	2. 爱德华 琼斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章 爱德华 琼斯  
【6】00:00  
【一名母亲通过与他人建立交换契约，忘记了自己刚刚出生的女儿。】  
【7】09:00  
【“我这辈子认定她了，因为在很多年前，她在一群斯莱特林面前也说过同样的话。”】  
【8】11:30  
【爱德华 琼斯的名字逐渐被人淡忘，或许他辞职了，或许他被淘汰了，更或许——他阵亡了。】  
【9】14:30  
【他凝视着她，仿佛能从她的眼中看见自己的过去、现在以及未来。】  
【10】21:15  
【“我想回去……那时候一切都好好的……没有什么食死徒，也没有什么凤凰社。”】

【6】00:00

三月十八日，零点刚过。爱德华 琼斯穿着黑色斗篷，快步走在对角巷的鹅卵石路上。教堂厚重沉稳的钟声在夜色中叮叮咚咚地响着，给他带来了莫名的心安之感。

他走进破釜酒吧，径自走上了楼，敲了敲三号包间的门。

“为了明日。”他低声说。

门自动打开，已经有两人在里面了。穿着深蓝色斗篷的高奈莉娅正慢悠悠地喝着一杯自带的南瓜汁，听着身旁的女巫说话。

“……这是我从伊娜丝魔法花卉店里买的。那家店就在玫瑰巷，卖的玫瑰尤其好……我可以白天带给你……”

“晚上好，女士们，”爱德华向他们打招呼道，“让你们久等了。”

“晚上好。我来介绍一下，”高奈莉娅站起来，“奥莉维亚 莱特，记忆注销指挥部成员，也是我的好友。奥莉维亚，这是我的朋友，艾迪。”

两人握了握手，说了声“幸会”，继而落座。

“今天很冒昧地请您过来，是想向您了解一些遗忘咒的事情——”

“康妮（高奈莉娅的昵称）已经都和我说了，”奥莉维亚用清脆的声音打断了他，头微微偏向高奈莉娅，“她说你遇上了一件棘手的事，需要了解一些细节。你尽管问吧，只要不违反部里的规定。”

“我遇到了一个旧识。我怀疑她失忆了，但她本人似乎并没有意识到这一点。”

奥莉维亚扬起眉毛。“你看起来不是很确定，先生。”

“我确实不是百分百确定，可我有至少八成的把握。在我提到旧事的时候，她会下意识地转移话题。我一开始——好吧，我一开始以为她是在逃避，可后来我发现她对于过去发生的事无动于衷。”

“她是你的朋友？”

“女朋友。”

奥莉维亚若有所思地看着爱德华，慢悠悠地开口。“我听过不少女巫在失恋后哭着闹着说要把对方忘掉，但很少有人能下得去手。让我想想，你有没有和她认真地谈过这个问题？”

“我尝试过，”爱德华犹豫了一下，“但她说我的脑袋一定是被夜骐给踢了。”他无奈地说。高奈莉娅轻轻咳嗽了一声，像是想笑一般。

“也就是说，她完全不记得你们的过去了。是这样吗？”

“不，她还记得我，但她不记得我们曾经——”爱德华一时间卡壳了。

“——但她不记得你们曾经好过，”奥莉维亚利落地接过话头，“是这样吗？”

爱德华有点尴尬地点头。“我不知道她为什么会变成这样……那件事发生得太突然。在那之前，我们一直都好好的。”他的声音低下去。

“分析情感问题不是我的专长，但我可以从专业的角度给你提供一点思路。按照你的描述，那个遗忘咒一定非常的强大。如果你突然忘记了昨天发生的事，你一定会拼命回想、去问身边的人，对不对？”

“可是这个遗忘咒强大到能完全抹去那段记忆存在过的痕迹。就算你直接告诉她她失忆了，她也只会认为你在胡言乱语。我说的对吗？”

“完全正确。”爱德华的声音有些哑。奥莉维亚满意地点头。

“给自己念遗忘咒是件很困难的事。这么强大的遗忘咒，一般都是另一名法术高强的巫师施展的。你可以好好想一想，她周围有哪些人符合这个条件。”

简的周围有很多实力不弱的巫师，可爱德华几乎是立时就想到了一个名字——

威廉 普林斯，简的哥哥，一名信奉纯血的斯莱特林、神秘人的忠实蹙拥。虽然简从没有和他提过，可他能觉察的出来，普林斯对于他们这段关系并不认可。

“可是如果被施咒者是被迫的话，咒语很难有这么强的效力，不是吗？但她不可能是自愿的！”

“你先冷静一下，艾迪。”高奈莉娅递给他一杯清水。爱德华拿起杯子，一口气喝了半杯水。

“或许还有一种情况——一种可能，可以让被施咒者心甘情愿地献出自己的记忆。”奥莉维亚沉吟道。

“是什么？”

“交换契约。”奥莉维亚说。高奈莉娅抓住杯子的手突然用力，关节泛白，可在昏暗的灯光下谁也没有发现。爱德华不解地看着奥莉维亚，奥莉维亚低声解释道：

“这个契约很少见。被施咒者献出记忆，施咒者作为交换要满足被施咒者的一个心愿或要求。很少有人这么做，一来是很少有人愿意这么做，二来是因为这个契约的要求极其苛刻。”

“被施咒者必须要把那个心愿看的比自己的命还重要，才有可能将它通过契约加于施咒者的身上；施咒者拿到对方记忆的意愿必须极其强烈，这样契约才可能建立。除此之外，还需要一名见证人。见证人必须是一名意志极其坚定的人，他必须终生保守契约的秘密。”

“我只知道一例，是我的姨妈艾洛蒂告诉我的。那已经是二十多年前的事了，一名母亲通过与他人建立交换契约，忘记了自己刚刚出生的女儿。”

爱德华惊愕地看着她，奥莉维亚不紧不慢地开口道：

“这个事例足以说明这个契约的强大。就我所知，那名女孩到死都没有见过她的母亲，因为她根本就不记得自己曾经有一个女儿。”

“可她能得到什么呢？”爱德华困惑地问，奥莉维亚笑了笑。

“那名女孩是个私生女。她的母亲要其他人发誓不能伤害她。”

“可她还是去世了。”

“是啊，就是前两年的事，”奥莉维亚叹息道，“太年轻了。”

三人沉默了一会。隐约有钟声传来，高奈莉娅率先开口对爱德华说：“这虽然重要，却不是什么急事。你有足够的时间好好考虑。”

爱德华点头，向二人道谢。奥莉维亚准备先走了。她在临走前递给爱德华一个盛着天蓝色魔药的水晶瓶。

“这是强力记忆恢复药水，只有一小时的效力，也不一定管用，但你可以试一试。这个配方是我们家传的，”奥莉维亚带些骄傲说道，“我们家几乎每一代人都有当记忆注销员的。”

“我看这似乎是药店的瓶子。”高奈莉娅指出。

“看来你很在行嘛。不过从药店拿回来还要再加工一下才有用。我特意找了家小药店做，你知道，那几家大药店查得都太严了。”

高奈莉娅微微颔首，像是在附和一般。

爱德华犹豫了一下，还是接过了水晶瓶。他仔细观察着瓶里仅剩的几滴魔药，初步断定里面加了迷迭香。

“好了，我要走了。祝你们周末愉快。”

依旧是破釜酒吧楼上的包间。现在只剩高奈莉娅和爱德华两人坐在桌旁，他们每人面前都摆着一杯自动续杯的南瓜汁。

“真是太谢谢你了，”爱德华温和地说，“我受益良多。”

“小事而已，”高奈莉娅说，“我这次来也是有正事。我给你带了一个任务来。”

爱德华紧紧盯着高奈莉娅。在傲罗培训结束后他就被派到对角巷来了。起初是查一起走私案，后来他就被安排常驻此处。他曾有满腔热血、一身抱负，可这些都在对角巷平静的生活中逐渐消磨。他在最开始感到害怕，害怕自己会在这样的生活中忘记初衷；但后来，他在凤凰社里又有了和朋友们并肩作战的机会。在那里，他找回了从前的理想与热忱。

“真高兴能得到这个机会。我需要怎么做？”他问道，心中还是有些不解。

同样不解的人还有高奈莉娅。当初就是她说服司长将爱德华留在对角巷的，她不明白为什么时隔三年，爱德华的名字会突然再次出现在行动名单上。这一次，她没有理由反对。

“这是一次警卫任务。部里人手不够，所以临时抽调了原先分派各处的傲罗。国际巫师联合会计划访问伦敦，在正式访问团到来之前，他们会派一个先遣团来商讨访问的各项事宜。先遣团会在今晚抵达，你必须要在下午五点半之前到达部里。明白了吗？”

“明白了。”

“任务内容都在信封里了。老规矩，看完就会自动销毁，”高奈莉娅递给他一个盖了火漆印的信封，火漆印上刻着“绝密”一词，“注意安全。时间不早了，我也要走了。”

“注意安全。”爱德华给桌上的杯子施了消失咒。

“她就是简。简没有死，并且就在你身边，对不对？”高奈莉娅在起身时问道，爱德华没法否认，但也没有承认。高奈莉娅将这当作了默认。

“我真高兴她没有事，”这名拉文克劳微笑着说，好像早已洞察一切，“既然她当时能一眼看破你的伪装认出你，就说明你在她心里的地位是不一般的。”她安抚道。

“我真希望是这样。” 爱德华露出一抹苦笑。

高奈莉娅的目光有意划过爱德华拿着药剂瓶子的那只手。“好好想想吧。”她留下这句话，离开了。

【7】09:00

爱德华与高奈莉娅已经相识多年了。他们二人曾在期末考试中轮流争夺魔法史第一的位置。他们一同成为级长，后来又一同成为学生会主席。两人互相欣赏，彼此抱有一种惺惺相惜之情。

七二年毕业之后，爱德华通过考核，开始为期三年的傲罗培训；高奈莉娅被家里直接安排进了魔法法律执行司司长的办公室，从一名实习生做起。

六年过去，爱德华依旧待在一个奇怪的“观察员”位置上，高奈莉娅却早已成为部长助理，成为了爱德华的上级联络人之一。爱德华从不少人嘴里听说过关于高奈莉娅升迁的事，其中不乏眼红者。有人说她是凭借家里的关系，有人说是因为她在部里人缘极好，有人说是因为她手上有不少可靠的线人。众说纷纭，人们反而不知道该听信哪一个。

爱德华今天不用去店里上班。九点钟，他的公寓迎来了一位不速之客。他一打开门，看到了一张久违的笑脸。

“艾迪！”

“嘿！弗兰克！”爱德华热情地拥抱了自己的伙伴，“你怎么来了？”

“来看看你嘛，”弗兰克笑眯眯地说，“难得部里和社里都没有事。”

弗兰克是爱德华在学校的好朋友。两人同寝七年，在格兰芬多球队里同队六年，在傲罗培训中又同组三年。三年前，爱德华被分派到对角巷，弗兰克和妻子艾丽丝都被分到了行动小组。爱德华与弗兰克、艾丽丝都是凤凰社的成员，已经算是老社员了。

“弗兰克，正好你来了。我有件事要和你说。”爱德华严肃地说。

“弄那么严肃干什么？有事就直接说吧，”弗兰克熟门熟路地从冰箱里拿出一瓶南瓜汁，“你这个柜子不错，等有机会也给我和艾丽丝弄一个。”

“你可以现在就把我家的这个搬走，如果你弄明白了插头应该怎么用的话。”爱德华说，弗兰克立刻泄了气。

“你这人真没意思，有事快说嘛。”弗兰克用魔杖一点，金属瓶盖自动跳了起来。在爱德华的严厉注视下，他又给那个掉在地上的瓶盖念了个消失咒。

“是关于我女朋友的。我一直都想找机会和你说这件事，可是一直都没找到机会——”

“等等，你有女朋友了？”弗兰克吃惊地看着他，“为什么我的记忆还停留在你和普林斯在学校里谈恋爱那会？” 

爱德华神情难测地看着他。“那真是太好了。你不用再费力气记一个新人名了，”爱德华说，“我和她重新在一起了。”

弗兰克微张着嘴，一时间什么也没能说出来。“我说，艾迪，”他斟酌着用词，“我相信你对她的感情了。但是咱们表达感情能换个不那么吓人的方式吗？普林斯她已经……她已经去世两年了。”他轻轻说。

“那是假的，”爱德华斩钉截铁地说，“报纸上那篇讣告是假的。”

“你怎么知道？”弗兰克怀疑地看着他。

“我当然知道！我都和她在一起快两年了！”爱德华生气地说。

“你——”弗兰克差点没跳起来，“你竟然过了这么久才告诉我！”

爱德华奇怪地看着他：“我明明和你说过！我是在那个小韦斯莱的庆生聚会上和你说的！”

弗兰克皱起眉毛。“你说的是哪个小韦斯莱？”

爱德华也皱起了眉毛。“我记不清楚了。他们家孩子太多了。现在得有三个了吧？”

“马上就有四个了。费比安前几天告诉我，他妹妹的预产期快到了，”不知为何，他看上去有点愁眉苦脸，“我那天一定是喝多了。”

“好了，我们扯平了。”爱德华试图把这一页掀过去，可是没有成功。

“谁要和你算这些？爱德华，你真的想好了吗？我可以不和你谈学院和出身，可你想想她之前做的那些事！怎么过了这么多年你还是一点长进也没有？”弗兰克毫不留情地数落道。

“那都是误会——”

“——她在魁地奇比赛之前给你吃了有问题的蛋糕，让我们球队比赛的时候差点输掉！”

“她受人胁迫，只在里面放了点强力安眠药水。”

“她往你头上倒了一桶生发剂，让你披了整整一周的长头发！”

“她当时已经叫住我了，是我自己没有注意——”

“——她最后一声不响地把你给甩了！”弗兰克摆出一副残忍的得意表情，“你还要为她解释吗？”

“她可能失忆了，”爱德华平静地陈述道，“我现在已经有了些头绪。我一定要把这件事查清楚。”

弗兰克愕然看向爱德华。“这真是太疯狂了，”他咕哝道，“你还是我认识的那个爱德华吗？”

爱德华深深地呼出一口气。“太疯狂了，的确，”他不知从哪拿出一瓶南瓜汁，“敬这个疯狂的世界。”他举起玻璃瓶。

一声清脆的玻璃相碰声。两人喝着南瓜汁，一时相对无言。

“你确定她不是那一边的人吗？”弗兰克问道，语气已经平静下来。

“我确定。我已经观察她两年多了。我敢保证，她没有任何问题。你相信吗，她竟然离家出走，隐姓埋名，在一家小药店一干就是四年，”爱德华悠悠地说，“有时候我都不敢相信，我居然真的就在对角巷碰到她了，就像是做梦一样。”

“她知道凤凰社的事吗？”弗兰克问道，竖起耳朵。过了一会，他等到了答案。

“没有。我一直没告诉她。”爱德华低声说。

“难为你了，伙计。”

“你还记得她以前总分不清人脸吗？还把我们两个弄混过。她现在已经好多了。那年冬天食死徒袭击对角巷，我们一起逃了出来。她几乎是一眼就认出了我，多么不可思议。”

“听上去还是挺可疑的。但是我相信你，”弗兰克赶紧说，“你是认真的吗？”

爱德华仰头喝了一口南瓜汁。

“我这辈子认定她了，”他说，“因为在很多年前，她在一群斯莱特林面前也说过同样的话。”

又是一阵沉默。

“我得最后给你提个醒：小心普林斯，你知道我说的是哪一个，”弗兰克严肃地说，朝桌子上摊开的《预言家日报》瞥了一眼，“如果你真的想好了的话，如果你真的认定了的话，就——”

“挑个时间告诉她吧。你不可能瞒她一辈子的。” 弗兰克微笑道。爱德华又感激又惊讶地抬头看他。

“谢谢——”

这时，一只银色的守护神跑到他们面前，吸引住了二人的目光。那是一只体态优雅的山猫。山猫用艾丽丝 隆巴顿的声音说：

“爱德华，我知道你和弗兰克在一起。社里有任务，速来总部。”

【8】11:30

十一点半，教堂的钟敲了两下，爱德华心事重重地走在去九百三十一号药店的路上。他刚刚接到了今天晚上的任务。原来，他能出现在行动名单上并不是偶然。社里的埃德加 博恩斯通过在部里的关系，把他的名字加到了名单上，又特意将他与弗兰克、艾丽丝分到了一组。他们需要在今晚会议中场休息的时候去接近一名先遣团成员，试图说服他认清局势、支持凤凰社。

最终被选去说服那名成员的人是爱德华。比起弗兰克与艾丽丝，他的知名度要小得多，也安全得多、隐蔽得多。很多凤凰社成员和傲罗同事甚至不知道他的存在。爱德华 琼斯的名字逐渐被人淡忘，或许他辞职了，或许他被淘汰了，更或许——他阵亡了。傲罗上任第一年的“消耗率”为百分之三十，上任五年的存活率不到百分之五十。在这种情况下，一个人的消失不足为奇。

爱德华在走到六百零一号苹果木医疗保险公司办事处的时候碰到了一名熟人，对方也立刻认出了他。

“怀特先生！”拄着拐杖的老头一瘸一拐地朝他走来，“你是要去找梅尔小姐吗？”

“艾迪 怀特”是爱德华现在的名字，正如“梅尔”是简现在用的姓氏一样。碰巧的是，他们都有魔法部正式开具的身份证明。

“是啊，老沃克先生。您的腿疼好些了吗？”爱德华礼貌地问道。

“好多了，梅尔小姐的药膏太好用了，”老沃克压低声音说，“比我以前那些同事送我的都强多了。她每次都送我一小盒，说是赠品。我还是识货的。就凭我那点退休金还买不起那么好的药膏。”

“她和我提起过您，”爱德华说，“她说您现在一个人生活不容易。”

这当然不是简的原话。她的原话是“那个叫沃克的瘸腿老头真是我见过最省心的顾客”，没有半点老先生生活不易的意思。但爱德华一向很有为女友维下人缘的自觉，这不是他第一次这么做了。

老沃克拍拍爱德华的肩膀。“好人呐！你们两个都是好人！等到店里出了新扫帚记得告诉我，我一定去给你捧场！”

老沃克先生酷爱魁地奇，支持了一辈子的温布恩黄蜂队，这一点爱德华很久以前就知道了。他还知道，老沃克先生的儿子维克多也在部里工作，但两人的关系并不亲近。

“好的，一定。”

老沃克先生在分别前再次感谢了简送给他的药膏。爱德华目送着他一瘸一拐的背影，过了好一会才转身继续往前走。

老沃克是最近几年才退休的。他是一名经验丰富的老傲罗，曾担任过爱德华傲罗培训时的指导老师。他还在闲谈时向他抱怨过那个说什么也不做傲罗的儿子。但现在，他认不出他是他原来的学生，只将他当作魁地奇精品店的店员艾迪 怀特。

这也是爱德华一直以来困惑的地方。他想不通为什么简当时一眼就能看穿他的伪装。连经验老道的傲罗都发现不了，之前都能把他和弗兰克弄混的简是怎么发现的呢？

他这一趟注定要无功而返了。药店大门上挂着“暂停营业”的牌子。他去敲隔壁银器店的门，圆脸姑娘安娜走出来告诉他简应该是出去拿货了，可能要下午才能回来呢。安娜似乎突然对他和简的关系感兴趣起来，逮着他问东问西了很久。

爱德华斗篷下的手紧紧攥住胸前的挂坠。他望着药店的大门，过去的场景在他眼前一幕幕快速翻过。这一刻，他终于下定了决心。

【9】14:30

钟敲两下的时候，爱德华和简正坐在小小店面的角落里。爱德华刚刚告诉了简凤凰社的事。他装作很高兴的样子，想让简误以为自己刚加入社里没多久。

爱德华与简相识于一九七一年的秋天。当时，简是斯莱特林五年级的级长，爱德华是格兰芬多七年级的学生会主席。两人在夜巡任务时恰巧被分到了一组，就这么认识了。

简是爱德华遇见的第一个不在乎血统的斯莱特林，而爱德华是简接触的第一个对她如此友善的格兰芬多。七二年的一月份，简接受了爱德华的第三次表白，两人在一起了。

那无疑是一段快乐的时光。爱德华说服了自己的朋友放下学院间的偏见，而简对周围人如何看他们表现得毫不在意。爱德华想要当一名傲罗，而简想做一名药剂师。他们在前进的路上互相温暖、互相依靠，直到那一天——

复活节假期后，简没有回来。等到她五月份重新出现在学校时，一切都变得不同了。她给爱德华寄了一封分手信，宣告了这段关系的终结。考试临近，爱德华没有时间去深究原因。就这样，他们错过了，又在几年后再次相遇。

爱德华敏锐地察觉到了简的变化。她变得更加沉默，像是有了心事；她说话时更加刻薄，对他从来没有什么甜言蜜语。所以在听到这番话时，他惊讶极了。

“——一定要好好的，爱德华——因为，我只有你了。”

她抓住他的手，望着他，让爱德华无比庆幸之前做出的很多个决定。他庆幸自己在那一天去了邮局、庆幸自己抓住了简的手、庆幸后来慢慢地走进她的生活，更加庆幸自己没有用奥莉维亚的魔药……他凝视着她，仿佛能从她的眼中看见自己的过去、现在以及未来。

“好。”他说，弯下身子捡起了掉在地上的勺子，施了一个清洁咒。“快吃吧，待会就要化了。”他把勺子递给简。

简笑了笑，挖了一大勺冰激凌递到爱德华的嘴边。简最喜欢福斯科店里的“热带缤纷冰激凌”。有一次两人吵架，爱德华为了讨好简，连续买了半个月这个口味的超大份冰激凌送到药店，这才和好。

爱德华看着勺子里的香草味冰激凌，有些好笑地问道：“为什么没有果酱？”

对面的简笑得像一只阴谋得逞的小狐狸：“因为我喜欢吃果酱。”

爱德华宽厚地笑笑，吃下了那勺冰激凌。他不爱吃甜食，却是对角巷里所有甜品店的常客。

如果日子一直是这样，该多好啊。他们就像这世间任何一对普通的情侣一样，坐在临窗的圆桌旁，享受着午后的阳光，说着细琐的小事。简说着突然离开的哈里斯先生，开心地从口袋里掏出那瓶价值不菲的玫瑰精油展示给爱德华看；爱德华说起路上碰到的老沃克先生，揶揄地说自己都要嫉妒他了。

简不甚在意地说：“不就是些做剩下的底子嘛，我这天天都有剩下的。”

爱德华有点疑惑：“为什么总会有做剩下的呢？”

“因为在做的时候会有损失啊——不小心溅出来一点，或者熬得太久水蒸发掉了，所以我们都会特意多做一点，”简解释道，看到了爱德华的眼神，“喂，这可不是我假公济私！这是我们的行业规定！”她不满地叫道。

爱德华叹了口气。“会钻空子的斯莱特林。”

“假装正经的格兰芬多。”简不甘示弱。

爱德华没再反驳，笑着看简在自己面前耀武扬威。他瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，马上就要三点半了。他该走了。

他站起来，简立刻知道了他的意思。“你等一会，我有东西要给你。”她说完，便匆匆跑上楼。他环视四周，在地上看到了一根细麻绳，像是用来捆报纸的。他稍稍偏头，在废纸篓里看到了一摞整整齐齐系着绳子的报纸和最外面那份明显被捏皱的。

两分钟后，简拿了一个不起眼的小布袋下来。爱德华以前在她的那个宝贝箱子（里面放着简珍藏的各种魔药）里看到过这个布袋子，却不知道它里面装的是什么，简也从没有提起过。

简微喘着气，从袋子里连着掏出了几个小水晶瓶。这些水晶瓶看上去要比寻常见到的精致一些，能从瓶底摸到一枚很小的纹章。爱德华定睛一看，发现是一朵玫瑰。

简显得很着急。她干脆把袋子放到桌子上，念了个飞来咒。不料没掌握好咒语的力度，瓶子一下子窜了出来，还好被眼疾手快的爱德华一把抓住。

“喏，你拿着吧。这些都是给你的，”简说，“这些都是……解药。”她低头用咒语把袋子重新封起来，没去看爱德华的眼睛。

她不太对劲，爱德华立即想到。他执行过很多次任务，有过很多次险情，可每一次简把半死不活的他拖上阁楼的时候都不见慌乱。那份冷静甚至让爱德华觉得，就算他下一秒要死了，简也有办法把他从鬼门关里拉回来；就算他真的死了，简一个人也能过得很好。

“对了……你看了今天的报纸吗？”他问。简拿着魔杖的手一顿，旋即说道：

“没有。”

这不是实话。可爱德华没有去询问原因，也没有时间了。他将简揽在怀里，吻了吻她的头发。

“别担心了，我会没事的，”爱德华说，“谢谢你的药剂。我真的该走了。”

简温顺地点头，将他送了出去。教堂的钟声传来，混着门口叮叮的风铃声，让人心中生出几分眷恋。简穿着一件白色的高领毛衣，站在门口冲他挥了挥手。阳光洒在她的身上，使爱德华生出一种错觉，仿佛她真的是一位送别丈夫的妻子。

【10】21:15

二十一点十五，爱德华从休息室悄悄潜出。刚刚和先遣团成员埃蒙德 蒙特的谈话还在他耳边萦绕……

“我佩服阁下的勇气。你们理想中的世界是值得期待的，可我还有几个问题。您知道为什么纯血统们会如此仇视麻瓜出身的巫师吗？”

他想起了很多年前简对他说的那番话——他们害怕失去在巫师界的地位……以血统的名义……遮掩真实的目的……

“血统只是幌子，权力才是目的……”

“不错……这是一场权力的争夺。就算是你们赢了，又能如何呢？凤凰社的人上台，几十年过去，又会形成新的家族；几代过去，所谓的纯血又会卷土重来……没有什么改变。”

“我们和他们不同……我们保护那些无辜的巫师免于死难，我们主张平等与自由……每个人都有不可剥夺的活下去的权利……”

“这世上没有什么绝对的平等，也不存在根除的歧视。法律可以修改，人心不可探查……”

“这世上没有事情是绝对的。可如果我们不努力，事情只能变得更糟。我们的努力会使情况慢慢变好……”

“如果人人皆为平等，那又是另一种不平等了……巫师家族积累百年的智慧与财富，为何要平白与他人分享呢？”

……

爱德华走在地下一层的走廊里。一分钟，离他必须回去的时间还有一分钟……他走过一处转角，差点和一个人撞到一起。

是高奈莉娅 麦克米兰。她怀里抱着一堆文件，看上去有些虚弱。两人互相点头致意，谁也没有出声。爱德华和她擦肩而过，就在这时，高奈莉娅倒在了他的身上。

“找到简。”这是她晕倒前说的最后一句话。爱德华瞬间犹如被电流击中一般。只是一瞬，那些破碎的画面、混乱的细节就如同被线串起来一般……简今天一反常态的慌乱，她塞给他的一大堆解药，那根掉在地上的捆报纸的细绳，简的矢口否认，高奈莉娅刚刚说的那句话……以及，他最不愿意想起的……不，这太可怕了……

她的哥哥是威廉 普林斯，一名食死徒……所有这些似乎都指向了一个方向，这让他感到疑惑，愤怒，伤心……她就这么迫不及待吗，就在他把所有秘密都告诉她后……他几乎感到窒息。

十分钟后，高奈莉娅被紧急送往圣芒戈魔法伤病医院四楼的药剂和植物中毒科。当晚的值班治疗师名叫理查德 哈里斯，一名神色甚为高傲的高大男巫。一群人因为高奈莉娅的突然昏迷乱成一团，那名男巫倒是丝毫不为所动。他只施了一个简单的检测咒语，便告诉众人：

“不用紧张，这是因为过敏引起的昏迷。”他说完便准备去配药间配制药剂。

“我们从未听说她对什么东西过敏！”一名年长的女巫神情激动地拽住治疗师的袖子。治疗师冷冷地看着她放在他袍子上的那只手。

“等她待会醒来，您可以亲自问问她到底是怎么回事。”他说。

既见高奈莉娅的情况不严重，人群便逐渐散了。那位年长女巫被请到了休息室，最后，病房里只剩下了爱德华一人。

就在这时，病房的门被推开了。爱德华抬头，看到站在门口的简。她顶着一头乱七八糟的、足以养一窝小猫头鹰的头发，披着弗兰克的斗篷，满脸震惊地看着躺在床上的高奈莉娅，又看向站在床边的爱德华。

爱德华和简身后的弗兰克交换了一个眼神——“人无大碍”。爱德华神色复杂地看着简，不知她下一步要做什么。

“怎么回事？你抓我过来干什么？”简在这时发问，她抽出魔杖一挥，“还有，这是什么？”那条狮子挂坠突然从弗兰克的口袋里飞出来，悬浮在两人之间。

爱德华伸出两只手，示意她先冷静。“我可以解释。”他声音干涩地说。

治疗师突然从与病房相连的配药间中走出来。

“病房里需要保持安静，”他不满的目光依次扫过他们，最后落在简的身上，“‘简 梅尔，药剂师’——”他读着缀在简毛衣上的名牌。简低下头，似乎这才发现自己忘记把它摘下来了。

“过来吧，我正好缺个配药的。”他下完命令，转身进了配药间。简被接二连三发生的事气得直发抖，看也没看爱德华，扔下斗篷就进去了。爱德华赶紧抽出魔杖，将那枚挂坠引到自己手里。

弗兰克走到爱德华身边。“到底怎么回事？”他低声问。

“过敏引起的昏迷。”爱德华艰涩地说，为自己的冲动懊悔万分。他为什么会有那样的念头……他口口声声说信任她，可为什么会在关键时刻将怀疑之箭瞄准他最在意的人……

“这事不怨你，”弗兰克拍拍他的肩膀，“我们还是等这位麦克米兰小姐醒了以后好好问问她吧。”

病房陷入了死寂般的安静，配药间中偶有指令传过来。

“顺时针搅拌三圈。”

“加瞌睡豆的汁液、耗子胆汁和……”

“戈巴洛特咒语第七条。”

弗兰克戳了戳爱德华：“他们配合得不错。”爱德华抬头望过去，一眼看到简在坩埚前专注平静的侧脸。他想起了五年级的那个课间，他看到简的第一眼便是在魔药课教室。那时的简十四岁，对斯拉霍格恩教授语气坚定地说：

“我就想做一名药剂师。”

八年过去，她实现了自己的理想。曾经有很多个晚上，他闯入她的阁楼，而她任劳任怨地给他熬药。她救了他的命很多次，却绝口不提。渐渐的，他将这当成了理所应当……

“巴奇咒语第一条，逆时针搅拌五圈。”治疗师毫无感情的声音。

爱德华低下头，用手使劲拽着自己的头发。一种火辣辣的感觉滚过他的鼻腔，可他知道，现在还远不到可以放松的时候。

一刻钟后，药做好了。治疗师将魔药盛在玻璃杯里拿出来，简留在配药间里收拾用具。“她喝下药用不了多久就能醒过来了。”治疗师的语气依旧很冷，但看上去比之前顺眼多了。

魔药灌了下去。果不其然，大约半分钟后，高奈莉娅慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛。她看到了围在病床前的三人，显得有些困惑。

“我这是怎么了？”她慢慢坐起来，一偏头，看到了简面无表情地从配药间走出来。

“过敏引起的昏迷，”弗兰克说，“我们都想问问你说的那句话是什么意思。”

高奈莉娅伸手揉了揉太阳穴。“您是……”她向那名治疗师投以询问的目光，“还要谢谢您救了我。”

“理查德 哈里斯，”他点头致意道，“幸会。”

高奈莉娅略加思索，目光茫然：“我不记得我说过什么话……”

场面一时间很尴尬。简站在一旁神色厌倦地看着四人，见状扭头走了。爱德华立刻起身追过去。

“眼睛是看不到重要的事的，”那名治疗师突然说，爱德华诧异地回头，却发现他似乎并不是在和他说话，“我得下班了，你闭上眼睛再想想。”他对坐在床上的高奈莉娅说。

再没有什么能绊住爱德华了。医院不是说话的地方，这一点两人都很清楚。爱德华一路跟着简出了医院，到了一处黑漆漆的街心公园。

简还穿着下午的那件白色毛衣，在微弱的灯光下很显眼，很单薄，很孤单。她背对着爱德华，爱德华看不到她的表情，心中的不安愈发强烈。

“不会是他做的，”简开口道，“他不会对高奈莉娅下手。”

“你确定？”爱德华迟疑道。简笑了一声，像是在嘲讽。

“普林斯与麦克米兰的关系很密切……非常密切。他的母亲艾瑞丝是麦克米兰家的人，高奈莉娅是她最喜欢的侄女。他们二人的关系非常好，一度被议婚。就连我的外祖母都是高奈莉娅的姑婆。换做是你，会在这样的情况下出手吗？”

爱德华说不出话来。他一步步走近，把斗篷披到了简的身上。简的身体僵了一下，但是没有拒绝。

“对不起，我不该——”

“这件事已经过去了，”简微冷的声音盖过了他的，“不要再提了。”

远处的钟敲了两下，十点半了。街道上已空无一人。

“好，我送你回去。”爱德华说着，吸了吸鼻子。他牵起简的手，发现她的手像冰一样凉。突然，简扑到了他的怀里。

“我想他，我很想、很想他。”简抽抽嗒嗒地说。爱德华完全僵住了，他不知道自己能说些什么。一时间，酸涩、愤怒与无力充斥着他的胸膛。他知道简口中的那个人是谁，知道他是干什么的。威廉 普林斯，纯血统、斯莱特林、食死徒；而他，麻瓜出身、格兰芬多、傲罗兼凤凰社成员。面对简，他说不了什么，也做不了什么。

“我想回去……我想回到我们一起做魔药的时候……”简轻声说，声音依然断断续续的，“那时候一切都好好的……没有什么食死徒，也没有什么凤凰社……我们说好了……明明说好了……要一起做药剂师，发明魔药……”

爱德华将简紧紧抱在怀里。“那我呢？”他艰难地开口，很难不去嫉妒那个已经是食死徒的男人。

他的口袋里还放着那枚狮子挂坠。那已经是六年前的事了……

“因为你喜欢我？”

“既然你已经知道了，那就请给我一个明确的答案吧。”

“……再给我两周的时间，好吗？这是一个承诺……我猜，你是喜欢狮子的吧……这是我们家的传统。在许下承诺的时候就送给对方一件代表承诺的信物。诺言是很珍贵的。如果你弄丢了，它就不做数了……”

“怎么会有这样的传统呢？无意冒犯，只是有些好奇。”

“……我们说这样东西代表了自己的许诺，可如果巫师意外去世，那些魔法就失效了，诺言也就不用付诸实践了。也就是说，只要人还活着，就得履行自己的诺言……只是一项老掉牙的传统，而且还特别不靠谱。你知道，很少有魔法是永久性的，这和巫师的法力有关系。就算我好好活着，我施的魔法也总有一天会失效……”

两周后，简履行了自己的诺言。她告诉他，她愿意。

这几乎成了那段过去留给他的唯一纪念。六年来，他一直将这枚挂坠挂在脖子上。他用一个又一个精妙的咒语保护着它，生怕有一天它也会突然消失。它的存在告诉他，曾经有人如此奋不顾身地爱过他。

如今，只有他一个人记得这些了。他紧紧抱着怀里的人，几乎要将她揉进了自己的身体里。他的心中似有一只张牙舞爪的狮子在咆哮，在撕咬，想质问她自己在她心中到底算什么。

“你是爱德华……”女巫带着哭腔的微弱声音，“你是……我的爱德华……没有人可以伤害你……”

爱德华没有留意最后一句话，因为就在这时，前方不远处出现了一个穿着厚重黑色斗篷的人。兜帽落下，露出了和简一样柔顺的栗色头发、一样颜色和形状的眼睛。

那是简的哥哥，威廉 普林斯。


	3. 威廉 普林斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【11】00:00  
【“曾经，我也把能成为你的骄傲当作最大的骄傲。”】  
【12】07:30  
【“如果能一眼看出谁是食死徒，魔法部那些傲罗就不用整天处心积虑地探我们的底了。”】  
【13】07:55  
【“能力越大，责任越大，我没有你想的那么好。在此之前，我做过很多错事。”】  
【14】10:30  
【“狐狸告诉过小王子，要对驯服过的一切负责到底，要对他的玫瑰负责。”】  
【15】18:00  
【“你有我见过的最纯粹的心，你值得这个世上最好的人，但那个人决不是我。是我配不上你。”】

【11】00:00

三月十八日，零点刚过，普林斯庄园上下是死寂般的安静。关上的窗户隔绝了外面呼呼的风声，一名穿着黑袍子的高大男巫穿过一条条走廊，来到了一道紧闭的房门前。

他一挥魔杖，门打开了。这是一间宽敞的卧室，装潢华丽。壁炉里堆放的木柴快要烧尽了，床上躺着的人也进入了生命的倒计时。

“晚上好，父亲。”威廉 普林斯站在床前，俯视着床上这位奄奄一息的老人。老人睁开浑浊的双眼，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“你对我做了什么……”他声音嘶哑地说，“你做了什么！”他挣扎着想要坐起来，但没有成功。威廉冷冷地看着他，一点上去帮忙的意思也没有。

“只是一点点——药水，”威廉用阴森的声音说，“您忘了吗？我最喜欢炼制毒药了。从前简还在的时候，最爱做的事情就是趴在我的坩埚前，看着那些能夺人性命的毒药……可是她不知道，有一天自己也会命丧于此。”

“你，你——”哈罗德惊恐地睁大眼睛，“原来是你做的！是你害死了我的女儿！”

“不错，”威廉的脸上带着残忍的笑意，“在你决定包庇她的时候，就应该想到这一天。她害死了我的母亲，理应为此付出代价！”

“……她是无辜的！你有什么可以冲我来！”哈罗德反应激烈，“你可以冲我来！她没有错！是艾瑞丝违反了契约——她要杀死简！是她嫉妒，都是她自己——”

“很久以前，我也是这么想的。一位伤心欲绝的妻子，表面上宽宏大度，实际上根本容不下丈夫和其他女人生下的孩子。她日益憔悴，心中充满了妒忌与对那个女孩的憎恶。有一天，她的丈夫和儿子都不在家，她终于下手了，不想那个女孩身上的保护魔法是那么强大——多么完美的故事！我相信了它那么多年，直到我母亲过去的侍女告诉我，她爱的另有其人，根本不可能是出于嫉妒动手！”

哈罗德的胸脯剧烈起伏着。他眯起眼睛，死死盯着威廉。

“你都知道了？”他低喘着气问道。

“我都知道了，”威廉垂下眼睛，“你不是我的父亲。是你害死了我的生父——你的孪生哥哥。”

一阵沉默。

“我没法否认……但我不是故意那么做的，”哈罗德的声音中充满痛苦，“我做这一切都是为了我们的家族！如果家族交到他的手上，我们就只有死路一条！巫师与麻瓜，天然就是对立的……他竟然天真地认为我们可以和那些麻种们和平共处！”

“我们花了上千年的时间建立属于我们的社会、我们的秩序……只属于我们！我们遭遇暴力，受人残害，付出了多少鲜血和生命！每一个巫师家族都有一段血迹斑斑的历史，难道这应该被忘记吗？威尔的理想，不过是个不能实现的美梦罢了！”

“你的选择，是因为未来的权力，而不是因为过去的鲜血。”威廉神色厌倦。

“这没有什么分别！”哈罗德粗暴地说，“如果我们失去权力，历史还会重演！孩子，你真的以为你现在拥有的一切都是你自己得来的吗？不是这样的！如果没有我们世代积累的财富，你能随心所欲地做你想做的事吗？你的那些实验材料，随便拿出去一个都能换一堆加隆！如果没有百年延续的智慧，你以为仅凭你自己就能研究出什么吗？如果没有头顶的这个姓氏，你以为别人还会高看你一眼吗？他们只会把你狠狠地踩在脚下——这就是人心，孩子！”

“如果没有权力与地位，我们会立刻失去现在引以为傲的一切！况且，你真的以为我们会有别的选择吗？如果我们从纯血阵营倒戈，那最先被消灭的不是那些麻瓜出身，而是我们！你真的以为我们有选择吗？我们只能团结！”

“所以你留下了他的儿子，从小教导他仇视麻瓜，把自己的观念强加在了他的身上，让他长大后不得不成为一名食死徒，”威廉的声音微微颤抖着，“你从没有给他别的选择，从没有考虑过他的感受，从没有问过他想做什么！他在你心中，不过是一枚延续家族的棋子！”

“棋子吗？”哈罗德大笑，“我们谁没有被当作过棋子？至少你应该庆幸，你还有被别人利用的价值。艾瑞丝太愚蠢了，居然认为我有了自己的孩子就会害死你，为此白白送了命。我们之间有过约定——我代替我那死去的哥哥履行婚约，对外宣称你是我的孩子；而她要放弃那些幼稚可笑的想法，转而支持我的立场。”

“我怎么会违反我的许诺？况且，我有什么理由去扼杀一位如此出色的继承人呢？他会接替我的位置，将我们的家族发扬光大……”

“你真令我恶心，”威廉厌恶地说，“你令所有人感到恶心。你有没有想过，艾琳姑妈为什么宁可嫁给一个平凡的麻瓜草草了事，也不愿意继续和你生活在一起？你还不知道吧，当年你把她关了起来，是我把她的魔杖偷出来，放她逃走的！”

“你——你怎么敢！是你毁了她！”

“你不是一直说恨不得亲手杀了她吗？你不是一直说她是纯血统的败类吗？你不是再也不想听到关于她的只字片语吗？”威廉毫不留情地嘲讽道，“可是你真的是这么想的吗，父亲？”

哈罗德瞪着他，喘着粗气，突然发出了一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑声。

“看看你的所作所为吧，孩子，”他大笑着说，“你把自己的一切奉献给了黑魔王……手上沾了多少人的血，就连你的家人也不能幸免！这样的你，和我有什么分别呢……你根本没有资格……站在道德的制高点上指责我！”

“我真恨自己没有早点看清你的真实面目！”威廉阴狠地说。

哈罗德的呼吸声越来越重，这具被毒药侵蚀的身体终于要承受不住生命的重量了。“我不在乎你怎么看我，威廉……我……不在乎。我已经……替你选择了最正确的道路……你只要顺着它继续走下去……”他朝威廉的方向伸出手，像是要抓住什么。

“我从不后悔……我做过的任何一件事……”他的声音刺啦刺啦的，像一个破旧的风箱，“我不怨你……这是我……应得的……我把你养大……教你魔法……看你成人……告诉你……生存的法则……不管你……愿不愿意……你都是我……此生……最大的骄傲……”

哈罗德伸出的手落下来。他大睁着眼睛，再也不动了，也不能再说什么了。威廉慢慢地走到床头，凝视着这位将自己抚养大的叔叔。在仇恨之前，他们也有过很快乐的时光。

很多年前，威廉会将漂亮的成绩单交到哈罗德手上，期待着父亲的表扬；哈罗德也会在他人面前一脸自豪地说起自己的儿子，不经意间提起他的优秀。他将威廉当成自己的儿子，带着他一起打魁地奇，陪着他去对角巷买魔杖，目送着他坐上特快列车驶向北方的霍格沃茨城堡。

而它们是真的。

“曾经，”威廉声音干涩地说，“我也把能成为你的骄傲当作我最大的骄傲。”他伸手合上了老人的眼睛。

床头柜上的相框里放着一张合照。照片上简和威廉一左一右站在哈罗德的身旁，看起来还是一个完整的家。

“请安息吧，父亲。”

【12】07:30

三月十八日清晨，对角巷。

钟敲两下的时候，克里斯蒂安娜正往对角巷的另一头走。她披着一身暗绿色的斗篷，圆圆的脸颊隐藏在宽帽檐之下。她脚步匆忙，刻意低下了头，一路上没有和任何一个人打招呼。

几分钟后，她看见了古灵阁雪白色建筑后的那栋红砖小楼。又过了一会，她拐进两栋建筑之间的小巷。这条小巷以伫立在它这头的药店命名，叫做“玫瑰巷”。这是一条很短的巷子，里面开的也都是些和魔法植物或魔药相关的店铺。

克里斯蒂安娜的目的地是玫瑰巷一号，伊娜丝魔法花卉店。这家店已有上百年的历史，几经易主，如今的老板娘是一位上了岁数的老夫人，艾洛蒂 托马斯。大家都叫她艾洛蒂夫人。

克里斯蒂安娜走进店铺时，艾洛蒂夫人正指挥着一名店员把顾客预定的花包起来。

“这些玫瑰是送给隔壁药店的，送过去时要小心；那一小束是给奥莉维亚要的，记得八点前给她送过去；丽痕书店的店员昨天来过，说要再加二十支百合，对，就是洒了气味增强药水的那种……”

“早上好，夫人。希望没有打扰到您，”克里斯蒂安娜摘下了兜帽，露出了一双很漂亮的蓝色眼睛，“您这里一如既往地赏心悦目。”

“你是……”艾洛蒂夫人推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“我记得你是……”

“夏洛特 理查德，”克里斯蒂安娜接过话头，与艾洛蒂夫人对视着，“我前天在您这订了五朵红玫瑰，五朵白玫瑰，本来说要昨天下午拿。”

艾洛蒂夫人盯着她看了一会，才说道：“我想起来了，是有这么回事。凯瑟琳，我要去后面陪这位年轻的小姐挑她要的花，你先照看一下店面。”她对着那位正在包装花卉的女巫说。

老夫人领着克里斯蒂安娜到了后院。她走到一面红砖墙前，抽出魔杖，在空中画了一个复杂的花样。一道看上去有些年头的木门逐渐从墙中显现出来。

“谢谢您，”克里斯蒂安娜向她道谢道，“您今天的头饰非常漂亮。”

戴着报春花式样头饰的艾洛蒂夫人和蔼地说道：“谢谢，你一向都这么善解人意。你知道你今天的幸运数字是多少了吗？”

克里斯蒂安娜笑着点点头。她从内里合上大门，沿着狭窄的石阶往上爬，并没有走到楼梯的尽头。她迈上第十七级台阶，停住脚步，将手放在了旁边粗糙的墙壁上。

“我是克里斯蒂安娜 布兰迪。我在今天早上传了信，有重要的事情告诉普林斯先生。”

墙壁消失了，露出了一个仅容一人通过的门洞。她走进去，伸出手敲了敲最后一道门。

“请进。”一个男声传来。克里斯蒂安娜推门进去，来到了一间布置舒适的办公室里。她身后的门自动关上，很快就隐藏进了挂毯之中。

“早上好，普林斯先生。”克里斯蒂安娜显得有些拘谨。她将目光刻意投向墙壁上镶嵌的花瓶上，没有去看对方的眼睛。

威廉 普林斯从他的试剂中抬头。他身材高大、长相英俊，只是脸上带着比平时更加阴郁的表情。克里斯蒂安娜感觉到他的心情不怎么好，忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“有什么事？”他语气严厉，“我和你说过没有重要的事不要过来。”

“是很重要的事！”克里斯蒂安娜赶紧说，“她发现了黑尔的身份！”

鹰隼般凶狠的目光射向她，让她的大脑有了一瞬间的空白。克里斯蒂安娜是一名天生的摄魂取念师，但能力并不强，只能看到对方最浅表的想法。一次偶然的机会，威廉发现了她的能力，将她发展成了自己的手下。四年前，她被派到了那家门可罗雀的银器店，成为了一名推销员。她总能看到顾客在想什么，业绩也因此不错。可那并不是她的真实目的。

她结结巴巴地继续说道：“我今天早上去买药的时候从她的眼睛里看到了！她，她今天很早就醒了，下楼听到了黑尔和一个男孩在工作室里说话。他们似乎做成了某种药剂……她给自己施了一个幻身咒，躲在门口偷听了很久，后来……”

“后来怎么了？”威廉打断了她的支吾。

“后来门口的风铃响了，黑尔他们好像要出来……她躲进了地下储藏室，过了好久才出来……就这些。”

威廉眉头紧锁，在房间里踱步。克里斯蒂安娜小心地抬头看他，生怕自己一不留神闯入他的思维中。她站在他思想的外围，能感受得到他的大脑正像一台精密的仪器那样转动着。她痴痴地望着他，直到他突然在写字桌前停下脚步。

“她一定已经知道了，”他下了结论，“你先回去，留意那边的动向，随时向我汇报。”

威廉曾送过克里斯蒂安娜一支白色的玫瑰，作为他们之间传讯的工具。如果有事，克里斯蒂安娜会施咒让花盛开；威廉处与之相对的那一支玫瑰便会跟着开放。那支玫瑰被施了魔法，永远都不会凋谢。即使知道这支花并无其他的含义，克里斯蒂安娜还是高兴了许久。

“……黑尔女士真的是一名食死徒吗？”克里斯蒂安娜小心翼翼地问，露出害怕的神情，“可她看上去并不像坏人。”

威廉瞥了她一眼。“你觉得我看上去像是坏人吗？”

克里斯蒂安娜立刻摇头。

“可我就是一个货真价实的食死徒，”威廉说，“如果能一眼看出谁是食死徒，魔法部那些傲罗就不用整天处心积虑地探我们的底了。”

“可你不是坏人！”克里斯蒂安娜用一种毋庸置疑的口吻说，“我知道你和他们不一样！一定是这样！”她有点底气不足地喊道。

威廉看着她，稍稍勾起唇角。“谢谢你，安娜。但你最好别相信自己的判断，你太容易被一个人的外表蒙骗了。这是一条忠告。”

克里斯蒂安娜不服气地看着他。这时，传来了两下敲门声。威廉与克里斯蒂安娜对视一眼，一挥魔杖，隐藏在挂毯后的门立刻显现出来。

“快回去。不用担心黑尔的事。”

安娜读到了他的想法，冲他点点头，轻手轻脚地退到了门边。在门关上的那一刻，克里斯蒂安娜听到了一声“请进”。

鬼使神差之下，她留在了那扇隐蔽的门外。理智告诉她应该离开，可她迫切地想要知道更多、更多关于威廉 普林斯的事。在那一瞬间，这个单纯的赫奇帕奇姑娘甚至觉得，自己愿意承受这个举动带来的任何后果。

【13】07:55

高奈莉娅 麦克米兰到达对角巷时，正不断有钟声传来。她低头看了一眼手表，发现离八点还差五分钟。

她穿着暗紫色的斗篷，用魔法给面部做了微调，只有对她极其熟悉的人才能将她认出来。她不紧不慢地走过帕特奇坩埚店、魁地奇精品店、咿啦猫头鹰商店、摩金夫人长袍店，在长袍店旁的红砖小楼停下脚步。

这栋红砖小楼挂着“玫瑰药店”的招牌，它的橱窗上写着：

玫瑰药店  
始于1472年

离八点还有一分钟。高奈莉娅停在了最大的橱窗前，饶有兴趣地看着银质坩埚里翻腾跳跃的魔药。坩埚上方的玻璃瓶们稳稳地接住从坩埚里跳出的魔药，在光线的照耀下变换着颜色。高奈莉娅听威廉说起过，这只是个好看的小把戏，这些药水没有任何实际用途。

另一种音调高些的钟声响起，一共八声。药店的大门打开，两名女巫用魔杖指挥着摆满各种小玩意的货架移动到门外，一名男巫扛来了门口的垫子，又顺带清理了橱窗玻璃。

高奈莉娅走进店面时，一名女巫正在布置门上的风铃：一旦有商品被盗，风铃便会发出刺耳的响声。

圆形的前厅中已有两名女巫站在柜台后了，高奈莉娅走向那名年长些的女巫，将一张黄色的处方递给她。处方上写着：

姓名：伊莎贝尔 托马斯  
住址：伦敦对角巷四百二十一号  
保险：苹果木医疗保险公司  
***  
处方：  
忘忧膏  
标准剂量加倍  
***  
治疗师：梅琳娜 德文特  
医院：圣芒戈魔法伤病医院  
地址：伦敦  
日期：一九七八年二月二十一日  
（治疗师签名）（科室印章）  
***  
（此项为空）

接过处方的女巫脸上流露出困惑的神情。“托马斯女士，您这张处方过期了，抱歉。黄色处方的有效期是一周，您必须要在一周之内交处方……如果您拿的是粉红色处方就可以，它的有效期是一个月……”

“您再仔细看看呢？”高奈莉娅温柔耐心地说。戴着“凯瑟琳 梅乐思，药剂师助理”名牌的女巫又看了看这张黄色的处方，眼神变得迷离起来。

“黄色处方……非常重要、非常危险的魔药，我做不了决定，必须要找一名药剂师来看看……必须要找一名药剂师。如果普林斯先生在的话就再好不过了。请您跟我来……”

高奈莉娅跟随着梅乐思女士穿过前厅，走进后面的走廊。这里属于店内的办公区，顾客一般是不能进来的。一进来的左手边是更衣间，右手边是通往楼上的木制楼梯和通往地下室的石阶。高奈莉娅等在楼梯旁，看着梅乐思女士走到走廊尽头。她右手边的那面墙上写着药店所有成员的名字，已经就位的人名字会跃到上方，变成金色。

过了一会，梅乐思女士快步走过来对高奈莉娅说：“太好了，普林斯先生已经到了。我带您去他的办公室。”说完她便率先登上了木制楼梯。

楼梯旁的墙壁上挂着历任店长的肖像。这里的肖像不能说话，只能安静地注视着来来往往的男巫女巫。最新的一幅肖像是威廉 兰斯洛特 普林斯，逝世于二十五年前。

梅乐思女士将高奈莉娅带到了三层的办公室，将那张施了混淆咒的处方交还给她，便离开了。高奈莉娅敲了敲门，过了几秒钟，听到一声“请进”。她推门进去，看到站在办公室中间的威廉 普林斯。他穿着一身黑色的袍子，看上去有点疲惫。

“早上好，”高奈莉娅莞尔道，“恕我直言，你看上去不太好。”她走到沙发旁坐下，关切地看着他。

威廉走到一只铜质坩埚旁，凝视着里面漆黑的药水。“你知道这是什么吗？”他问。

高奈莉娅素知威廉喜欢制毒，便想了想说：“我猜肯定不是什么延年益寿的良药。”

“不错，不是什么良药，只要一点就能置人于死地，”威廉从坩埚中抬头，声音毫无感情，“他死了，就在今天凌晨。”

两人的目光在半空中交汇，无需言语，便已知晓对方的意思。那桩旧事是两人携手查明的。他们从艾瑞丝夫人的死因查起，最后找到了她出嫁前的侍女艾洛蒂，终于拼凑出一个完整的真相。这么多年下来，他们早已生出默契。

“恭喜你，”高奈莉娅说，脸上却不见欣喜，“恭喜你实现了夙愿。”

“我以为我得偿所愿后会很高兴，但好像并不是这样，”他说，“人总是贪婪的，总是想要更多——甚至全部。”他站在窗边，将目光投向窗外，注视着那些进进出出的巫师们。

“再正常不过了。”高奈莉娅接道，留给他大概半分钟的时间调整情绪。半分钟后，她开口道：“你知道，我来找你一定是有正事的。”

“请讲。”

“琼斯对简的事情起疑了。我对于这件事并不了解，”高奈莉娅顿了顿，“他似乎认为，她和别人签了一个交换契约。”

威廉没有说话，低头在整整齐齐码着水晶瓶中的木箱中挑选原料。

“如果我猜的不错的话，这是真的，不是吗？”高奈莉娅用轻柔的声音问道。

他没有立刻回答，而是拿起一个水晶瓶，那上面用拉丁语写着“Flores Tiliae”。

“是的。”他把瓶中的椴树花悉数倒进一只闲置的铜质坩埚里，给了她答案。高奈莉娅腾得一下子站了起来。

“你明明知道那有多危险！”她的脸上带着罕见的焦急神色，“稍有不慎，一旦你违反契约——”

威廉不为所动。他动作娴熟地接连把几样挑好的原料丢进坩埚里 。

“你难道忘记当年的事了吗？你忘了艾瑞丝姑妈的死因了吗？她就是因为那份该死的契约才送命的！你到底为什么——”

威廉举起左手，示意她安静。

“我知道，康妮。这些我都知道，”他用魔杖指了指坩埚，生起火来，“但是我当时不得不那么做。一名纯血女巫无论如何也不能嫁给一名麻瓜！”

“爱德华 琼斯不是麻瓜，他是一名巫师，”高奈莉娅烦躁地说，“可这不是重点。重点是你到底许下了什么诺言！”

“一名会魔法的麻瓜，没有什么分别，”威廉冷冷地说，搅拌着坩埚里的魔药，“我当时就是这么想的，也是这么做的。简什么也不记得了，我用这份契约成功拆散了他们。”

“看在梅林的份上，你怎么能如此草率地做出决定！”

“草率？”威廉的眼睛危险地眯起来，“你不是普林斯家的人，当然不能理解！他有一点说的不错，是我把艾琳姑妈给毁了。我不该把她的魔杖偷回来，把她私自放走！你知道她这些年来过的是什么日子吗？这就是女巫和麻瓜结合的下场！”

高奈莉娅被威廉突如其来的怒气震慑住了。她曾经与威廉去过蜘蛛尾巷，偷偷找过艾琳 斯内普。他们提出要把她接回巫师界，可她拒绝了。“我已经习惯这里的生活了，我的家在这里。”她说，仿佛这些年来承受的苦难都无足轻重。

“可你知道的，他们现在又在一起了，你不过是白白许下一个承诺！”高奈莉娅的眼眶微微泛红，“告诉我，那个诺言是什么。我可以帮你……”

“你已经在帮我了，”威廉不太情愿地说，“你帮我把琼斯的名字从行动组名单上划掉，让他毫不费力地成为了那幸运的百分之五十。”他干巴巴地说。

高奈莉娅震惊地看着他，细想却又觉得一切都在情理之中。“所以……这就是简的要求？让你尽你所能去保护爱德华 琼斯？让一名食死徒去保护一名傲罗？这太荒唐了！”

“她是在要求她的哥哥不要伤害她爱的人，”威廉说，往坩埚里加了几瓣玫瑰，“是我当时太急迫了，我威胁她我会杀了琼斯，否则她也不会出此下策。”

“简直是疯了，”高奈莉娅摇着头说，“简直是疯了……我一直都以为你不喜欢她。不管怎么说，艾瑞丝姑妈的去世都和她有关……我一直以为你将她赶出来是为了报复……”

“报复……”威廉发出一声嘲笑，不屑道，“我报复她做什么。她弱小得和一只蚂蚁没什么区别。我难道会因为碾死一只蚂蚁获得报复的快感吗？”

坩埚里的魔药咕咕地冒着泡，腾起好看的玫红色烟雾。威廉对着魔药施了几个咒语，它立刻变成了清澈的浅粉色。

“你在保护她，”高奈莉娅说，“可真令人感动。”她审视着他。

威廉施了一个咒语，几滴魔药从坩埚里跳出来，不偏不倚地落进他手中的空水晶瓶里。

“她是我遇到的唯一一个能看懂我的魔药的人。它们是多么迷人，多么神秘，多么可爱，”威廉神情专注地注视着瓶中的浅粉色，痴迷的语气像是在描述一个恋人而不是魔药，“我炼制毒药，她调制解药，再也没有人能配合得同我们这般完美。”

“这是什么？”

“一个有意思的小玩意，已经很多年了，”威廉的脸上带着一丝若有若无的笑，“我们当时试验了很多天，失败了很多次。我们拿仪器模拟过很多回，可每次的中毒症状都太明显了。最后简放进去了几瓣玫瑰，解决了这个问题。中毒者只会被判定为花粉过敏引起的昏迷，因此错过抢救时间。她还给它取了个傻透了的名字——”

“你要拿它做什么？”高奈莉娅打断了他的长篇大论。相比起过去，她更感兴趣的是现在和未来。

“罗道夫斯他们有一个计划。先遣团到访，他们计划干掉其中一个关键人物，”威廉不在意地说，“我只能告诉你我知道的。他们现在怀疑内部还有叛徒，我不能有太多动作。”

“关键人物……”高奈莉娅颔首，“辛苦你了。傲罗指挥部和部长办公室一直都很感谢你提供的这些珍贵情报。”

他们现在明面上走得并不近。自从艾瑞丝逝世后，两个家族的关系就不那么密切了，特别是在哈罗德选择了布莱克家族作为联姻对象后。可实际上，威廉是高奈莉娅手中最重要的密探，只有她知道他的这一身份。

“我只是在做我想做的事。”威廉冷傲地说。

“你转变了，”高奈莉娅说，“我一直都很敬佩你这一点。”

“能力越大，责任越大，”威廉说，“我没有你想的那么好。在此之前，我做过很多错事，比如……简。”

“她不会怪你的。”高奈莉娅温和地说。

“她永远也不可能知道了，”威廉低声说，“我所做的，不过是在两个糟糕透顶的选项中选一个不那么糟糕的。就让她过着她很多年前想过的那种生活吧。”

“你有没有想过，”高奈莉娅斟酌着开口，“在这一切结束后做些什么？”她温柔的目光中带着期盼。

威廉收拾制作用具的动作一顿，没有抬头。“我知道我们会有一个更加美好的明天，那是我们所有人豁出性命得来的。可我不知道我是否能看到明日之后的太阳。”他像是自嘲般地说。

“一定会的。”高奈莉娅迎着晨光，坚定不移地说。

【14】10:30

十点半，威廉与一名女巫坐在莱斯特兰奇家的后花园。刚刚，威廉带去的浅粉色药水成功代替了蒂凡尼的那一瓶，被执行当晚任务的食死徒带走了。威廉借口学术讨论，将蒂凡尼 黑尔带到了后花园。

“看来你已经知道了，”蒂凡尼开门见山，“消息可真是灵通得惊人。”

“过奖了，”威廉说，“你也一定知道了我来这里的目的，不是吗？”

“The little Prince，”蒂凡尼嘲讽地说，“看来，狐狸已经被驯服了。他看着金黄色的麦田就会想起小王子金黄色的头发，甚至还会喜欢上风吹麦浪的声音。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”威廉冷冷地说，面露警惕，“收起你那些麻瓜故事。”

蒂凡尼放肆地、不以为意地笑笑。

“可是小王子被毒蛇盯上了，他不能回到自己的那颗星星了。”她饶有兴致地看着威廉，似乎在期待他的开口。

“不，他回去了，”他说，“每个人都有害怕的东西，毒蛇也不例外。”他看向蒂凡尼，眼睛里闪着危险的光芒。

蒂凡尼敛起笑容。“Prince，说说吧，你手上攥着什么呢？”

“我知道你的箱子里藏着什么，”威廉说，“那是棕色的（brown）。”

蒂凡尼立刻想到，他说的是那位被她囚禁在箱中密室的药店店长——老布朗先生。她迅速反击：“想想我们是做什么的。我完全可以说他身上流着麻瓜肮脏的血液。没有人会怪我。相反，我只会得到鼓励与奖赏。”

“你会失去你的庇护所。我有的是办法让你在对角巷和整个行业里混不下去。到时候，你又有什么办法去继续研究你喜爱的魔药呢？”威廉循循善诱地说，“如果你能守口如瓶，我将很乐意和你分享一点研究成果。”

蒂凡尼笑意深邃。“一言为定。”她说。

“一言为定，”威廉微笑道，“祝我们合作愉快。”

蒂凡尼从长椅上起身。她是位三十来岁的女巫，穿着一身深紫色的袍子，黑色的头发整整齐齐地盘在脑后，平日里总是给人严谨可靠的印象。没有人可以想到，她的药剂既能救人，也能杀人。

“毒蛇从没有说过它要咬小王子，是你多想了，”蒂凡尼微微一笑，威廉看向她的目光顿时寒冷如冰，“作为补偿，我可以再告诉你一个情节。狐狸告诉过小王子，要对驯服过的一切负责到底，要对他的玫瑰负责。”

“Prince要看好他驯服的玫瑰，记得在晚上给她盖上玻璃罩，”她意味深长地说，“记住，是晚上。”

【15】18:00

日落西山。两名女巫幻影移形到普林斯庄园的门口。年长的那位牵着另一位的手，带着她直接穿过大门，好像它根本不存在一样。

“我就送你到这里了，”艾洛蒂 托马斯轻轻拍了拍克里斯蒂安娜的手，目光中带着一丝怜悯，“祝你好运，孩子。”

克里斯蒂安娜点了点头，转身向前方的白色建筑物走去。这是她第一次来这里，但是心中的信念支撑着她，使她无所畏惧……

艾洛蒂夫人料得不错，威廉不可能放任一名闯入者在庄园里四处乱逛。在克里斯蒂安娜走到建筑物门口的时候，一名穿着茶巾的小精灵凭空出现在了她的面前。

“威廉少爷命令我来，请您跟着我走。”小精灵不卑不亢地说。

“哦，好的，谢谢你。”克里斯蒂安娜不太自在地说。

小精灵没有带她进去，而是绕着建筑物行走半圈，到了后面的花园里。威廉站在一棵苹果树下，侧脸对着她。

“你找我有什么事？”他的语气冷极了。

“我知道了……我知道你现在在干什么了！”克里斯蒂安娜冲他喊道，“我都听到了！你是一名食死徒，但你背叛了你的信仰，在给魔法部传递情报！你让我在银器店待着不是为了别的，只是为了多一双眼睛看着简 普林斯！你生怕她出一点闪失，你把所有的路都给她铺好了！”

威廉慢慢地转身。他低头看着这个语无伦次、神情激动的女孩。他眸色深沉，引诱道：“不错。你还知道些什么？”

“我还知道，我还知道……”克里斯蒂安娜嗫嚅着，“我还知道琼斯他们今晚有活动……他们要去游说一个人……”

“你看到那个人的名字了吗？”

“没……没有，”她的气势在他的注视下越来越弱，“但是我必须要来找你。我必须要告诉你——这太危险了！我去你的药店里转了一圈——他们都在琢磨你的身份！万一你被发现了，万一你不小心违背了契约……”她急得红了眼睛。

“傻女孩。难道你在告诉我这些之前就没有想过，我会留着一个知道我这么多秘密的人吗？”他抽出了魔杖，直指着她。

克里斯蒂安娜被吓呆了。“可，可是她也知道很多，她——”

“她比你有脑子的多，不会说不该说的话、不会做不该做的事，”威廉冷哼了一声，“你忘了我的话吗——不要被一个人的外表所迷惑，眼睛是看不到实质性的事的。我告诉你的事，你从来都不放在心上吗？”他板着脸问道。

克里斯蒂安娜一下子哭了。她冲他嘶喊道：“可是我爱你！我爱你，胜过这世间的一切！我知道我很弱小，你看不上我，但我可以学！你要求的那些我都可以学！我愿意帮你！”

“我可以不在乎名声、不在乎前途、不在乎性命，我什么都不在乎，我只希望你能活过这场战争！你不是在意梅尔吗？你可以一直看着她，只要你活下来！求求你，让我帮你吧……”

威廉沉默了，事情显然超出了他的预料。他知道如何应对致命的魔咒，却不知该怎样面对软弱的眼泪。他无法理解克里斯蒂安娜的思维逻辑，正如六年前他也无法理解简为何对于一个人如此执着。

“是从什么时候开始的？”他冷静地问道。

“很——很多年前，”克里斯蒂安娜抽泣着，“我因为显露出魔法能力被父母抛弃了，后来被一名巫师带进了对角巷……我靠乞讨过活，是你给了我第一块面包……”

克里斯蒂安娜抽抽嗒嗒地说着那天发生的事。在她心中，他是那么的好，好到值得她奉献出一切。她将这件事藏在心里许多年，可威廉从没有将它放在心上。

“你帮不了我，”他拒绝道，“我们要做的事非常危险，不适合你。你要控制好自己的能力，不要让别人发现。”

“不，我可以！我可以帮你！”克里斯蒂安娜从口袋里拿出那支白色的玫瑰，这是他们的秘密联络方式，“你亲口和我说过，我可以帮你！”她凄厉地叫道。

威廉已经有些不耐烦了，可这支玫瑰一下吸引住了他的目光。蒂凡尼上午说过的话突然出现在他耳边——

“狐狸告诉过小王子，要对驯服过的一切负责到底，要对他的玫瑰负责。”

“Prince要看好他驯服的玫瑰，记得在晚上给她盖上玻璃罩。”

“记住，是晚上。”

晚上……今晚……先遣团会在今晚到达……凤凰社在今晚有行动，他们要去游说一个人……罗道夫斯今晚也有任务，他们要干掉一个关键人物，破坏掉这次的会议，或者破坏掉凤凰社的行动……可是黑尔今天告诉他……

玫瑰……驯服的玫瑰……他要看好一个人，一个和他关系匪浅的人，就在今晚，就在那场会议上……他曾和高奈莉娅说过他们已经怀疑内部有叛徒，他不能打探太多……高奈莉娅的手上有不少密探，也许她还会知道点什么……但她今晚要参加会议，肯定没有时间……她会参加那场会议……

他们的目标是高奈莉娅 麦克米兰，先遣团只是一个幌子！威廉从沉思中惊醒。这样一来，所有的事就都说得通了。罗道夫斯找不出那个叛变者是谁，却知道高奈莉娅手上攥着魔法部一小半的情报网……只要她死了，就再也没有人知道他的身份，那时的他就会成为一面断了线的风筝……

“谢谢你，非常感谢——但我现在要走了，我有很重要的事，你可以回去了——”

“我知道自己配不上你，可难道你就那么看不起我的爱吗？”克里斯蒂安娜苦涩地说，手里的玫瑰掉到地上，沾了泥土。她蹲下身，将头埋在膝间低声哭泣起来。

威廉转身便看到了这样一幕。他犹豫了一下，蹲下身将那支玫瑰捡起来、轻轻拍掉了它花瓣上的泥土。

“不要这么说自己。克里斯蒂安娜 布兰迪，你有我见过的最纯粹的心，你值得这个世上最好的人，但那个人决不是我，”威廉将那一支白玫瑰重新塞到她的手里，平视着她哭得红肿的眼睛，“是我配不上你。”他说。

他要对他的玫瑰负责。

与此同时，魔法部地下一层的部长助理办公室。

今天是艾伯特 哈里斯在部里的最后一天。他的辞呈已经批下来了，很快，他就要和家人一起去澳大利亚了。他今天带了一盒自家兄弟做的点心想要和大家在午休时分享，不料助理们的午休全被会议文件给挤没了，故而这盒点心一直留到了现在。

“我把点心放在这了，你们别忘了吃，”他对着那些仍在加班的同事说，“那就——再见了。”

助理们从文件中抬头，只有和他说一声“再见”的时间。晚上就要开会了，他们实在是太忙了。

恰巧这时维克多 沃克抱着一摞文件走进办公室。他倒是眼尖，一眼就看到了那盒点心。“正好我有空，就给大家分分吧。艾伯特家的点心很好吃的，你们又不是不知道——”他笑嘻嘻地端起盘子，分发起来，“人不在这的我就先放在桌子上了。”

其他人都忙着加班，连抬头的功夫也没有，瞥到放到桌上的点心就低声说一句“谢谢”。谁也没有注意到，维克多在将点心放到高奈莉娅的桌子上前往上洒了两滴浅粉色的药水。那两滴药水很快融了进去。维克多不易察觉地一笑，将那块看似无异的点心放到了桌子上。

这腐朽的体系早就该变一变了。为什么那些纯血统们顶着一个个显赫的姓氏就可以平白跃居高位？为什么像他父亲那样把一生都奉献给魔法部的老傲罗只能在晚年忍受离群索居的温饱生活？

他看着她桌上的玫瑰，那是她楼下那位好友莱特带给她的。他想起了那人将这瓶药水交给自己时说的话——

只要两滴，她就会无声无息地死去。在这之前，所有人都只会认为她是花粉过敏。


	4. 尾声 玫瑰之心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【在黎明到来之前，请于黑暗中保护好你的那支玫瑰。它在你身旁，在你手上，也在你的心间。】

尾声 玫瑰之心

很多年前，艾琳送给了简一本麻瓜的童话书。这本书讲了一名小王子的故事。艾琳笑着对简说，她就是他们家的little Prince。后来，艾琳走了，幼小的简便抱着童话书去找哥哥威廉，希望他能给她读睡前故事。

威廉发誓自己只干过这件蠢事一次。那一年他六岁，在夜幕降临的时候捧着一本花花绿绿的麻瓜童话，用干巴巴的声音读着：

“如果有人爱上了在这亿万颗星星中独一无二的一株花，当他看着这些星星的时候，这就足以使他感到幸福。”

“实质性的东西，用眼睛是看不见的。”

“你现在要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。你要对你的玫瑰负责……”

“这样倒更好。你可以认为我的那颗星星就在这些星星之中。那么，所有的星星，你都会喜欢看的……”

威廉总觉得简的记性不太好。他只读了这个故事一遍，就记了很多年；可简小时候听别人读了很多遍，还是没能记住。他必须要承认，在他看到简抱着那个叫琼斯的麻瓜送的童话书开心地傻笑的时候，心中嫉妒到了极点。他明明在很久以前给她读过整本书，读了一个晚上！

或许是因为他们的家族纹章也是玫瑰，简对故事里的那朵花特别感兴趣。这一点后来潜移默化到了她的生活里。又过了几年，他们一同捣鼓出了一种毒药。哈罗德送过威廉一个神奇的银器——只要滴一点魔药进去，银器就会腾起烟雾，向他们展示巫师喝下去是什么后果。

简用几瓣玫瑰解决了之前的问题。在威廉写制作日志的时候，她凑过来极其兴奋地告诉他自己给这个魔药取的名字。

“玫瑰之心。”

一九七八年三月十八日晚九点五十，圣芒戈医院四层的配药间里，身材高大的治疗师对旁边的药剂师简 梅尔小姐如此说道。

简手里的研杵掉下来，好在对方及时地挥了一下魔杖，让它悬停在她面前。

“你知道要怎么做。”哈里斯低声说。

简盯着他的眼睛，好像被施了咒一样。

“愣着干什么，赶紧放原料。”他提高了音量。

简看样子还是没反应过来，但身体已经先一步行动起来。她动作麻利地从原料箱中找出需要的材料，用魔杖指挥着它们自动跳上天平称量。那些制作步骤似乎已经刻到了她的脑子里。

“顺时针搅拌三圈。”

“加瞌睡豆的汁液、耗子胆汁和……”

“戈巴洛特咒语第七条。”

哈里斯从旁指导，毫无愧疚地看着她忙前忙后。他偶尔提点她一句，但更多地是为了做样子。简知道魔药的成分是什么，知道要如何破解它，知道要加什么附加成分……

“巴奇咒语第一条，逆时针搅拌五圈。”哈里斯毫无感情的声音。

“是巴奇咒语第二条，顺时针搅拌五圈。”简低声纠正道。

哈里斯没再说话。他默默地看着她有条不紊地指挥着小银刀切雏菊根、原料们跳入坩埚、魔药自动搅拌，像一位带着千军万马冲锋陷阵的将军……或是王子。

就差最后一步了。简从口袋里掏出白天收到的那瓶玫瑰精油，拿着它在哈里斯眼前晃了晃。亨利说，这是他的哥哥理查德出差带回来的。

“知道这是什么吗？”她不动声色地问。

“保加利亚的玫瑰精油，”哈里斯无动于衷地看着瓶子上的标签，“加两滴。”

简垂下眼睛，什么也没说。她往坩埚里加了两滴精油，魔药立刻变成了深玫红色。她施了一个咒语，让坩埚自动倾斜，魔药倒进杯中。

“你做得很出色，”哈里斯观察着魔药的颜色，“很完美。”

“你是谁？”简死死盯住他，似乎想在他的脸上发现点线索，“你到底是谁？”她的话中染上了一点哀求。

哈里斯变出一条帕子丢给她。“擦擦眼睛，收拾东西，”他说，“难道你在指望我给你收拾残局吗？”他的声音有点严厉了。

简神色复杂地接过帕子。她看到了，帕子的一角绣着一朵玫瑰，正是她看了很多年的那一朵。

“你不该来这里的。”她喃喃道。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他冷漠地说，带着解药迈出了配药间。“她喝下药用不了多久就能醒过来了。”简听到那个陌生的声音从病房里传出，眼前的这个背影逐渐和记忆中的那个重合到了一起。

这时，帕子上浮现出了一行小字：普威特夫人就在隔壁。简看到它，一挥魔杖，帕子连带着它上面的字立刻消失了。

差不多二十分钟后，一处街心花园。威廉 普林斯藏身于黑暗之中，注视着简在爱德华的怀中哭泣。

“我想他，我很想、很想他……我想回去……我想回到我们一起做魔药的时候……那时候一切都好好的……没有什么食死徒，也没有什么凤凰社……”

“我们说好了……明明说好了……要一起做药剂师，发明魔药……”

他站在阴影中，心中微微荡起沉淀多年的伤感。谁不想回去呢？那时，晚风静静吹过花园里的薰衣草，他坐在床前，给妹妹读着王子与玫瑰花的睡前故事。小王子回到了他的星星，她坠入了甜甜的梦乡……那时，没有仇恨，没有背叛；没有食死徒，也没有凤凰社。

他希望爱德华 琼斯和简一起活下来，无关承诺。显然，在两个糟糕透顶的选项中，爱德华是那个不那么糟糕的。威廉只能送给简一个美好的明日，而爱德华可以在明日之后陪她度过无限的未来。

威廉从阴影中走出来，不出意料地看到了爱德华眼中的戒备与警惕。简背对着他，什么也没有发现。

“照顾好她。”他无声地说，随即消失在了夜幕之中。

这是一九七八年的三月十八日，一个既特殊又平凡的日子。在这一天，简知道自己被卷入这场战争，爱德华摸索到旧事的一角，威廉亲耳听到了一名女孩的心声。在这一天，一个纯血家族不再信奉纯血至上，一个混血家庭放弃一切远离硝烟，一名麻瓜出身隐姓埋名守望黎明。

在这一天，出生、死亡，笑声、泪水，温暖、寒冷，坚守、放弃，信任、怀疑，付出、索取，豁然、不甘，揭露、蒙蔽，宽恕、复仇，重逢、分别，新旧交替，日月轮转。

它可以是那个年代的任何一天。它既宽容，又严苛；既温柔，又残忍；既明亮，又黑暗。在这一天，有人逃离战火，有人留守战斗；有人固守陈条，有人改变观念；有人是为今日而活，有人在为明日而战。

谁也不知道，在明日之后等待我们的是什么。但在黎明到来之前，请于黑暗中保护好你的那支玫瑰。它在你身旁，在你手上，也在你的心间。

——End——

后记：  
-1-简那晚没有去见普威特夫人。很多年后，契约失效，柳克丽霞 布莱克 普威特终于记起自己的女儿。她在临死前给简写了一封信，希望可以见她最后一面，但是简拒绝了。不是所有伤痕都会得到时间的治愈。

-2-哈里斯一家成功抵达澳大利亚，开始了新的生活；克里斯蒂安娜独守着她的那份爱情，长命百岁。

-3-高奈莉娅 麦克米兰与威廉 普林斯在这场战争中先后牺牲。没有人知道，他们死于何方之手。

-4-爱德华与简活过了这场战争。他们在两场战争之间度过了一段坎坷却快乐的时光。两人育有一子，艾伦 威廉 琼斯，他几乎是爱德华的翻版。爱德华于一九九六年在一次任务中牺牲。

-5-简至死也没有恢复记忆，因为威廉从没有违背或试图违背过他们之间的契约。

-6-为了躲避战火，简将艾伦送往国外，终于拿起魔杖面对现实。艾伦后来跟随祖父母在北美生活，没有回来。二零一七年，简在生命的最后时刻将匆匆赶来的艾伦错认成了爱德华。

-7-巫师界现在的和平与安宁是用很多代人的不懈努力换来的。他们很遗憾自己看不到明日之后的太阳，却从不后悔此前做出的任何决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全体出场人物：（按出场顺序，声音或人物）  
简 普林斯/梅尔  
蒂凡尼 黑尔  
西弗勒斯 斯内普  
克里斯蒂安娜 布兰迪  
珍妮 林德  
亨利 哈里斯  
威廉 普林斯  
爱德华 琼斯/艾迪 怀特  
弗兰克 隆巴顿  
高奈莉娅 麦克米兰  
奥莉维亚 莱特  
艾丽丝 隆巴顿  
老沃克  
埃蒙德 蒙特  
理查德 哈里斯  
哈罗德 普林斯  
艾洛蒂 托马斯  
凯瑟琳 斯图尔特  
凯瑟琳 梅乐思  
艾伯特 哈里斯  
维克多 沃克


End file.
